Among Earth
by KingWish
Summary: Among Earth is a Supernatural, fictive-story that follows a young man's search for a better future, all while protecting the city that he lives in. Gruadually the story takes a romantic turn as the young man grows "closer" with the two girls from his past.
1. Among Earth - Introduction

**In order for you to understand the current story, we have to go back…**

 **Back to the beginning of the grand age of magic, better known as: 'The Age of Color's…**

.

* * *

.

.

 **Among Earth – Age of Colors**

.

Long ago, the age of magic broke upon the earth. No one knows how the first Mage was created or where magic even came from. All we know is that it led to chaos. There was conflict all over the globe. All the nations of planet Earth were fighting with magic, to decide who would be declared as the strongest and become: the 'ruler of all'.

.

Except for a floating country in the sky where peace had been established. The name of that country was Zhelles, and in the center of Zhelles laid a city. This city was named Bluos, by its own people.

The kingdom was ruled by a King who was loved by his people, and that man was 'Reeve Origor'. At the birth of the floating kingdom Zhelles, he was made out to be a king by the people of Bluos. After all he was the one who created this Kingdom with very powerful magic and united the people as one.

The country itself was filled with all different sorts of magic, that helped people in their everyday lives. Because the country was populated by people from all over the world, the magic that was gathered on Zhelles caused for a constant evolution. People experimented with it, thereby creating new forms of magic.

However, things may seem good at first, but the country was a big target because of it. When the other nations found out that there was a huge amount of newly formed magic above the clouds, the other nations set out to attack and seize that magic for themselves.

But everyone knew that their chances were slim, the country in the sky was protected by King Origor. He casted a barrier with a certain spell on it that surrounded the country, which meant that anyone who had harmful intentions towards the country or it's people would never be able to cross that barrier and would thereby never set foot on the floating kingdom.

The land was safe because of King Origor's protection, he was a part of the 'Ten Great Mages' King Origor was considered the world's strongest wizard. Creating a country with fresh fields and mineral-rich mountains that was being held up by magic, surely shows the tremendous power of the leader of the 'Ten Great Mages' holds.

.

After many years of fighting among the nations, the war now reached Zhelles and King Origor's magic had weakened through the many decades of its protection. The war was about to reach its climax, the bloodshed was crueler than before and King Origor was afraid he might have to take part in all of this and fight in the war.

Then one day the king stood before his people and said: "I'm afraid the time has come for me to take part in this war. The world's nations are getting closer and closer to our peaceful country and I think it's time for me as a 'Great Mage' to take responsibility!"

He said to the people. However, the people replied in a way that the king didn't see coming: "Are you crazy? You think we'll let you fight alone? You may be a 'Great Mage' but you are also our king. A king who we would follow to the end of the world… and even beyond that! Besides without a huge magic source like you around, the island would no longer float. Which means it would only be a matter of time before they would reach us." The king was once again inspired by his people and decided to take the fight to the nations. And so, the king ever-so-gently lowered the island and led him and his army towards the battlefield to join this crazy war.

.

The next two years consisted of King Origor and his 'army' fighting against the last standing War-Nation who named themselves: 'The Ravill Empire'. Their frontlines were filled with defensive magic users, with legions of soldiers and mages who wielded offensive magic behind them, it truly was a force to be reckoned with.

After a long-fought battle with the Ravill Empire, King Origor and General: Beldor Ghilvarim ( _the strongest soldier of the Ravill Empire and the number two mage of the Ten Great Mages_ ) were the last ones standing. King Origor stood eye-to-eye with General Ghilvarim and claimed to win this fight even if it was the last thing he ever did. General Ghilvarim called him a fool and said that the Ravill Empire would never fall. It was then that the General spoke his last words. Without a second delay, King Origor struck him down, the general never had time to react. The Ravill Empire was defeated, and the king stood victorious.

And thus, the war came to an end. King Origor was the last 'Great Mage' standing and he was now the strongest mage on earth. He himself had obtained everything and nothing at the same time.

King Origor declared this war over and labeled this stupid conflict among men: The Greed War. Whether they wanted it or not, the other nations understood that it was all over and called their forces home.

King Origor thought that this might happen again in the future. These powers were a sin, one strong enough to lead towards peaceful times, yet strong enough to end it in an instant.

So, the king knew what he had to do. He made a pact with every remaining nation and country of the world that had even the slightest amount of hope for the future, and asked to seal away all the magic of every town, city and country in the world, and to his surprise… every person in the world agreed.

.

Some time passed after 'The Greed War' and all the villages of every nation started collecting magic in their country's capital city. They all wanted to get rid of it. After all, magic is what created the war in the first place. All the pain and suffering in the war, was shown on the people's faces during it.

Half a year later the nations united under a single banner and stood before the king, they peacefully handed over all the magic in their countries and passed in on to King Origor, or maybe now he could even be called… Emperor Origor.

H e then made a vow with the rest of the world. Declaring that no one was ready for this kind of power and that the magic had to be sealed away until someone came along who could. For now, it had to be sealed away and there was only one man who was able to get rid of it all. And that man was Emperor Origor. The Greatest Mage and alongside him four men in different colored robes ( _representing the leaders of the north (white), east (green), south (red) and west (blue) parts of the planet_ ) walked towards a non-active volcano to southern region, that the emperor himself created as the ritual-site.

The Emperor sealed away all the magic inside of the planet with the four leaders at his side.

Origor turned around and faced the four representatives. He then held a little speech before he sealed the magic away: "The people of this world gained these powers, and we were not capable of carrying the responsibility that came with it. We have abused it and that resulted in a lot of pain and suffering. Let the magic find its way back to us if it ever deems us 'worthy' again!" Then the emperor sealed it away, flowing downwards into the volcano and started his chanting. After a while the representatives went back to their country to spread the good news among their people.

.

After that, the world led to a different future, a more… peaceful one so to speak. Humans living in a peaceful world, together.

Magic became a concept lost to time and people stopped believing in it all together.

With time the Greed War became but a story and as time progressed, it was nothing more than a myth…

.

And that's how it all began, that is how the Age of Colors started it all.

.

The people of Earth were now no longer in possession of magic…

Or so they thought…

.

.

 **Author's Note: And that would be the end of my Introduction, I Hope that you enjoyed this introduction chapter to Among Earth. More will be coming with time so please look forward to that. For now, I will put as much love and attention in my Fanfiction(s) as I am able to.**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _To be Continued in Chapter One:_ _For good or worse, the world's biggest 'secret' unleashed_ _…!_


	2. Among Earth - CH1

**Two centuries have passed since the closing war of the Grand Age of Magic. The world was free of war and it was finally at peace. But there was something else happening to it…**

.

 **In the year 1992 (** _ **25 years before present day**_ **) a group of archaeologists & junior-archaeologists (A squad of four men and one woman) received 'strange readings' from a 'certain' volcano that was located in the south, but didn't know what they were. So, they set out on an expedition to find the source of those "strange reading". However, when they got there they were in for quite a surprise…**

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter One: For good or worse, the world's biggest 'secret' unleashed!**

.

The group stood upon the edge of the crater as they looked down towards the inside of the volcano, or so they thought. The volcano was sealed off with a layer of rocks on the inside, covering up the inside of the volcano all the way up to the crater.

While the archaeologists couldn't do much research, they spent a large amount of time setting up equipment. But their effort ended up in vain. Just as the archaeologists had left the volcano, one of the archaeologist heard a voice in his head, telling them to go around the volcano. One of the archaeologists then noticed (what from this angle) looked like a weirdly shaped tear in the ground. Thus, they decided to drive around to the other side of the volcano and they found out that the tear was actually a missive ravine. The ravine started at the foot of the volcano and stretched out for a couple miles or so. (While parts of the ravine were covered up by layers of dirt and soil, it actually continued underground for hundreds of miles.)

.

 **(Character Introduction: Xander Mythkaster - Lead Archaeologist (Main/Support))**

 **Xander Mythkaster** is the head-archaeologist of a group of researchers who came here to study the volcano. He wears standard 'explorer' clothing with a gray scarf and silly looking glasses. He is a man with a heart for nature. His appearance is short white hair with a 'Mutton Chops' -style white beard and he is about average-height.

.

The head-archaeologists - Professor Xander Mythkaster noticed a faint light emitting from the bottom of the ravine, the archaeologists lowered themselves by help of a contraption into the ravine and found out that there was a huge crack at the bottom of the ravine that led straight into the volcano. Then they took of exploring into the depths of the massive volcano. However, it wasn't long before they encountered a "problem". A few hundred meters down from the surface they discovered a giant chamber. They found out that while the volcano wasn't active, the magma and gas inside of it were being held-in-place by a magical barrier in the middle of the volcano, preventing the volcano from erupting.

As Xander looked down into the magma he noticed something strange. The gas released rainbow-colored-bubbles that created sparkles when they popped against the barrier. And in the middle of that room was an Enormous levitating cyan-colored orb surrounded by white smoke. Xander stared towards the orb without losing sight of it, as if he was possessed. Whispers could be heard echoing throughout the room. 'Come closer…' and 'It is time…' Were the most repeated ones. Xander slowly walked towards the orb as he started questioning it. The orb kept responded with the same quote over and over: 'All will be clear… if you just… touch…'. The professor wasn't sure what to do, so he looked back at two of his colleague's and ask: 'What do you think we should do?'.

.

 **(Character Introduction: Malissa and John -Starridge – Junior Archaeologists (Main/support))**

 **John Starridge:** John is a tall man with short blond hair and a good physique. Brown eyes with a gentle nature, full of caring. Wearing his research clothing with a rope hanging over his left-shoulder with a singular white-glove on his right hand.

 **Malissa:** An average-height lady with medium-long brown hair shaped in a ponytail all together with a great and delicate figure. She's very compassionate with a thirst for adventure, and is engaged with John. She is very fond of her archaeologists-clothing.

 _(The two of them are assisting Professor Mythkaster on this expedition as his junior-archaeologists)_.

.  
Then John said: 'We came to explore, so let's see what we found… right?'. Soon after that, Malissa said: 'I agree sir. I mean, this is what we came for, right? To investigate the tremors here' Then she whispers to John: 'Have I already said that this is really exciting?!'.

Xander hesitatingly stepped forward and slowly put his hand in the air. The orb replied to the action and spoke with a loud and deep voice: 'Be warned, if you continue with the following action… the world will never be the same.'  
'How come?' Xander asked. But the orb didn't respond. Xander reached out for the orb and slowly put his hand onto it. The orb released a quick burst of gold colored lightning. It was at that instant that Xander received a dazzling shock throughout his body and memories of the "orb" started flowing into his mind. Bright beams of light started emitting from his eyes and mouth, his body was covered in a white glow and his veins started to emit a blue fluid. Thereby nearly destroying his body.

Right before Xander lost consciousness, he saw flashes of King Origor and 'the sealing of magic' in this exact same volcano. At that moment, he received a lot of knowledge regarding the past and knew what the "magma" really was. He also saw a flash of the possible future that if all the "magma" that was held up inside the Earth wouldn't be released soon, the planet might rip apart.

Trembles started occurring throughout the volcano. The barrier below their feet started to weaken. And as it became uneven the orb started to glow even brighter than before, bright enough to lighten up the walls and reveal inscription and hieroglyphs. At the same time that the orb started to glow, the inscription on the wall started to glow with the same color of blue liquid that was flowing through Professor Mythkasters's veins. The inscriptions on the wall reached all the way to the crater and caused the layer of rocks that sealed off the crater to come down. Rubble started to fall onto the barrier, thereby creating holes in the barrier and allowing some of the gas to slip through. Some of the gas then entered John's and Malissa's lungs without notice.

.

As John saw the rocks falling through the barrier he shouted towards the other archaeologists (who decided to explore a bit further down the volcano) to run and get out of here. Malissa said to John that it was probably too late and that they should hurry up and get out of here. A loud rumble was heard, and the volcano started to shake even more aggressive than before. The tunnel that lead deeper inside the volcano got shut off by rock and made it impossible for the other archaeologists to get out. As John and Malissa climbed their way towards the exit Malissa got stuck in some rubble and shouted out for John. John immediately turned around to see what was going on and looked at Malissa.  
'What's wro…?!' John shouted as he noticed that Malissa's (left)arm and (left)leg got stuck between the falling rocks. 'You've got to go John, go and live for us?! Alright dear?!' Malissa said with one eye closed because of some dirt above her eye all together with a fake smile and a small bruise on her shoulder. John got angry and shouted: 'Don't be ridiculous! I would NEVER want to live in a world without the two of you! Now come on, we're gonna get out of here together!'. Malissa shed some tears out of joy and nodded with a kind and loving smile. Then John grabbed Malissa's hand and tried to pull her out, but their effort ended up in vein. John got angry and shouted things like; 'Just a little more honey!' and 'I'm not leaving you behind!' but it didn't work. John and Malissa looked each other in the eyes and kissed.  
John started to emit a cyan-colored light from his arms, that started to transfer to Malissa and wrapped her up in a green-colored aura. In that instant John pulled her out from under the rubble without a sweat and launched both himself and Malissa out of the collapsing-cave. They quickly climbed back up the ravine using a contraption they used for the equipment and walked towards the cars.

.

As the trembling started the cease, Malissa and John leaned against the truck and sighed. Malissa looked at John and said: 'Have I already said that this is exci…'. Before she could finish her sentence a wave of "magma" bursted out of the side of the volcano and started pouring into the ravine with great speed.  
(It's like there was no end to the amount of 'magma' that came out of the volcano as it kept on flowing into the ravine. However, the 'magma' didn't seem to fill it up, it is as if the ravine itself was deeper than it seemed on the surface.) Malissa and John quickly entered the car and brought themselves to safety. They headed back to the observatory, there they decided to never speak one word of what had happened there.

.

Upon arriving at the observatory, Malissa and John thought long and hard about putting their research to rest and go home for a while. The two looked each other in their eyes and nodded as a sign to calm down and analyze the situation. John took a deep breath and said: All right, first things first. We have to find out exactly what happened to us, to the professor and everything else that just happened. Then Malissa replied in a shocked state yet with a calm voice "The professor is… dead, that's for sure. Our colleagues are… also gone and we've been infected with something weird and unexplainable. Which we don't know whether it is life-threatening or not… However, at the same time it's… pretty… exciting. So, since we discovered this, should we name it? This… this… disease or infection or whatever this is?!" Then john replied with an annoyed voice: No, we should… we sh… we…

'John started to space out as he stared at the playing card that was taped on the side of his monitor at his desk. Right next to the framed vacation-photo of him and Malissa when they got engaged. It was the Joker-card that his father always used to describe John with. His father was a magician whose favorite tricks always involved a deck of cards. Whenever John would ask his father how he did those tricks, he would always tell him that it was magic at work.' It held a lot of sentimental value and as soon as John looked at that card he would always picture his father.

John started mumbling: It's just magic… my little John… magic. 'He looked back at Malissa who was trying her hardest not to burst of in laughter.' A-Are you laughing at me Mal? John asked while raising an eyebrow with a gentle smile.  
Malissa replied with: I'm so sorry John, but you always do that when you stare at that card for too long.  
 ***John coughed*** A-Anyhow, how about we make our way home, what do you say Mal? -John replied while slightly blushing. All right dear. -Malissa replied with a warm and loving smile.

.

They finally packed their stuff and headed home to their house in East City _(One of the three last standing cities, together with North and West City. Unfortunately, South City was later found to be completely destroyed by the 'disaster'.)._ Upon their arrival they discovered that half of the city was demolished. When they stopped the car, and directed their attention to their left, they couldn't believe what they saw even if it WAS right in front of them… As it turns out, a huge ravine had ripped through town and destroying anything that directly touched the ravine. When John turned around to see where the ravine came from he feared the worst… and he was right to. The ravine came from the same direction that John and Malissa came from and went straight through the lake that was right next to both the city and the highway, completely drained the lake of its water. John was convinced that it was from the same volcano and that this all might have been there fault.

When they drove into the city they found out that the ravine was more alive than they thought. Life blossomed out of the ravine, flowers of every color sprouted on the places that were touched by the strange magma. The same strange magma from before, was nothing but a stream at the bottom of the ravine.

John kneeled at the edge of the ravine and said to Malissa: Mal, look! It's the same as back at the volcano. The exact same stuff with the same weird color-scheme that came bursting out into the ravine back then. In fact, I think that it's the same ravine… or connected at least.  
Then Malissa replied in a stunned way. "B-But… how is that even possible?! For nature to create a scar on the planet that big, we're talking kilometers from the observatory, never even mind the volcano." It was hard for them to process everything that had happened up until this point. After all, they've already been through so much, especially when they thought it was all their fault. After all that, they finally returned to their home. Luckily for them, no one in their city had suffered serious casualties.

.

In the next few years people became aware that even as humanity tried to restore its towns, cities and even civilization itself, there were always some things that didn't matter anymore. For the time being, money became a worthless concept. With everyone being too busy with rebuilding towns, cities and minding the harvest, nobody had time for some "city job". They would rather spend their time focusing on finding medical attention and providing shelter to those in need. Therefore, cities and towns who had their hospitals destroyed or people who lost their homes because of the 'disaster' a few years ago, had to be reconstructed with the highest of priority. Second were the schools, who were destroyed as yet another side-effect of the 'disaster'. In the newly build schools, the focus would be directed towards people who are referred to as ' **Espers'**. People who had been successful in harnessing or controlling their magic, were put in front of a class as an example.

.  
This all became possible in the future, because the organization that John and Malissa were working for was spreading all the news and knowledge that they could get their hands on, throughout the world. Trying to make people aware of what needed to be done and what should be the best course of action.

Whether the people of this planet wanted it or not, from now on they had to work together and support each other to the best of their abilities. Essentially working together for a better place... among Earth.  
.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued in Chapter Two_ _:_ _An Unforeseen Event!_


	3. Among Earth - CH2

_**In a span of one year, the "magma" that was released from the volcano reached the ocean, but unlike regular lava, it started to mix in the Earth's oceans instead. Thereby slowly infecting the Earth's land and countries. And not only the land but also the sky got infected by all the "volcanic-gas" that was released at that day.**_

 _ **Cities got corrupted and buildings collapsed. However, the Cities that survived (about 40% of the population) were filled with people with weird "gifts". The people of these cities would have something called: 'Magic' (which will later be reffered to as 'ESP', when the mayority of the population learns about it.)**_

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter Two – An Unforeseen Event!**

.

 **(Character Introduction: Mark Starridge – John and Malissa's Son (Main/Support))**

 _One year has passed since the volcano-accident. In that year Malissa and John got married and had their first-born child. A child with black hair and sparkling blue eyes, they decided to name their child Mark. (In the span of the next couple years Mark starts to wear glasses and is a kid who will grow up to be very smart and he wouldn't be who he is today (Future) without his love for books and knowledge.)_

.

With every day that passed John seemed to become more terrified of his 'powers' than he was at first. His 'gift' developed with each passing day and seemed to keep him up at night with visions that scared him. There was one vision in particular that kept coming back to him. The vision showed him a completely ruined city filled with despair. Utter chaos was spreading throughout the world and at the head of it he saw a blurry vision of a man in brown rags with blood on his hands. That was the image that haunted him most of his nights. However, as much as John's powers grew ever so stronger each day, there was someone else in the family who also had 'powers'.

Their son Mark did not show signs of magic in his body, until he reached his first birthday. At one years old, Mark brought out his magic for the very first time. It turned out that Mark had psychic abilities. He levitated the birthday cake together with some furniture in the house. Mark seemed unaware of his own powers for a long time. As Mark was levitating more objects every day without him noticing that it was his doing, Malissa did noticed something strange. "John? Don't you think that Mark's power is… growing?" -Malissa said as she took hold of Mark with a loving smile. "What makes you think that? -John replied with a confused look as he walked towards Malissa on the couch. Mark took notice of his father sitting down next to him and looked straight at him while he was laughing out of joy. It was then that John kneeled in front of Malissa and Mark, and started to make funny faces. Mark, who was overjoyed, started clapping and laughing even more. Two seconds later, John started to glow and slowly floated of the ground. John stayed stiff and got flipped upside down and was brought towards the ceiling. _(John's reaction was priceless ;)_ "Ah, I suppose this is a way to clean the ceiling…?". Malissa was laughing with tears in her eyes as she hugged her son. "S-See what I m-mean, Honey? -Malissa said to John as she slowly regained her breath. "Why… don't we let daddy down for now, yeah Mark?" she said to Mark as she was making cute faces towards him. "Huh? No! wai…" -John replied right before Mark dropped him behind the couch. "I... see what you mean hon." -John said as he got up, leaned onto the couch and petted Mark on his head. Mark had a strong connection to his power, that just like his parents grew stronger every day.

.

Three years later, Malissa gave birth to their second child who they named Jason. Who is four years younger than Mark.

 **(Character Introduction: Jason Starridge – Second son of John and Malissa (Main/Protaganist))**

 _ **Jason Starridge** is the second son of John and Malissa and is not capable of wielding magic, or so they believe. So, he is treated like a normal kid. Jason is very fond of his older brother Mark, who he looks up to a lot. However strange events keep occurring surrounding Jason. And this seems to attract attention. (Jason is a shy kid at first who later grows up the become a mature and caring adult, just like his father. His plan and ambition for the future is to become the mayor of this city and lead people into better times.) _

.

Mark was very fond of his younger brother, hoping that one day he would look up to his older brother. Mark was always holding Jason or playing with him whenever his little brother cried out. As a brother, he was the perfect example.

A short while after Jason's birth, the unthinkable just happened. Malissa went over to the neighbors for a visit, while John was preparing breakfast in the kitchen with Mark sitting on the counter, watching his father. While all of a sudden, Mark started to glow with a purple color emitting from all over his body. John was surprised and out of reflex, quickly took hold of Mark's hand. The glow faded away, or so it seemed at first. The glow was less intense; however, the glow was still there. Gently wrapping itself around Mark's tiny body, the glow slowly but surely faded away. Mark's magic seemed to calm down. At that moment John could not believe his own eyes. He could see in between the molecules in his son's hand and could see the magic particles starting to fuse with Mark's DNA. John looked up only to find out that something else was happening to Mark. Mark's sparkling blue eyes, were actually sparkling all the while emitting a dark blue colored glow. Mark's head bobbed back a little towards the ceiling and as a result he closed his eyes. "M… Mark are you all right…!? Talk to me son!" -John said a he was shaking Mark gently. Mark still had his head facing towards the ceiling with his eyes closed and didn't move at all. John was freaking out, he didn't know what to do. He quickly rushed over to the neighbors and went to get his wife.

"No, this tea is delicious Sara." -Malissa said as she was sitting at the table with her neighbor and friend Sara. "Ah, I'm glad you liked it Mal. Mr. Johnson from the shop gave it to me as a little something extra. Now it won't go to waste." -She said with a smile. Without warning, John rushed through the doorway and poked his head around the corner, covered in sweat and showing a scared face. He looked at Malissa with 'panic' written all over his face. Malissa's face changed from 'happy' to 'worried' in less than a second. She knew there weren't many thing that could terrify John. John said two words and the entire mood changed: "It's… Mark…". Malissa apologized to Sara and left immediately. The family Starridge now found themselves running for someone else's life.

John and Malissa ran inside as fast as they could. Mark was still sitting on the kitchen counter exactly like before. Malissa shouted out towards the kitchen and when they arrived, she couldn't believe her eyes. A slight dark-blue fog was hovering above Mark's head. "Aaaah, my baby!" -She cried out as tears shot in her eyes out of fear and her hand near her face (almost saying: "I can't believe it"). John took hold of Malissa's wrist and pulled her forward; "No time to be surprised Honey! Mark needs us!" Malissa and John found themselves standing in the kitchen, right in front of Mark. They were holding each other facing their son. Mark remained still for about three minutes until the first sign of movements was made. Mark grunted slightly, his parent reacted to this immediately. "MARK!?" -Malissa and John shouted simultaneously. Jason, who was in the other room, started crying aloud. Soon after that the fog hovering above Mark, slowly dissolved into thin air. Mark brought his head back down and faced forward. He slowly opened his eyes and the dark-blue glow disappeared from his eyes. Mark woke up from his "slumber" and looked at his parents who were in tears looking straight at him. "Mom, Dad…" Mark said in confusion as he looked at his parents. His parents didn't waste a second and hugged Mark as sturdy as they could. "Mark! Thank goodness!" -John said as he holds both his wife and son in his arms. "Mark please, don't ever do that again…" -Malissa says in full tears as she hugs Mark even tighter.

"He… He wants me to hold him…" -Mark says normally as if nothing happened just now. "W-What do you mean son?" -John asks of Mark as he wipes away his tears. "I… I can hear him speak… I can hear all of them…" -Mark says as he looks at his parents, who have calmed down a bit.

"W-Who else can you hear Mark…?" -Malissa asks as she walks towards the window in the kitchen and opens it for some air.

 _\- John gently picks Mark of the counter and sits him down next to the window. -_

"The animals outside." -Mark replies.

"Wha…!? Mark are you certain, you're okay?"-John asks as he kneels down to get on eye-level with Mark.

"Hhmm" -Mark replies as he nods his head.

"JASON!?" -Malissa shouts as she hears Jason cry and runs to the other room.

 _\- Mark point towards the fence and says: -_

"looks the neighbor's cat is going to jump over the fence."

 _\- A few seconds pass and nothing happens. Just when John wants to say something, the cat all of a sudden jump the fence. -_

"Whoa! Mark, that was incredible. How did you…?" before John could finish his sentence, the birds in their backyard started chirping.

"They say that they are playing hide and seek." -Mark says as he slowly points out a direction of one of the birds.

 _\- The bird chirps once more. -_

"You're welcome." -Mark whispers.

 _\- At this point John gently turns Mark around and looks at him with a questioning expression. -_

"No, there isn't dad. I really am all right."

"Mark… how did you know… what I was thi…" -John gets cut off by his son as he continues the sentence for him.

"-thinking!? Easy, I read your mind…"– Mark says casually as he looks down towards his hands and realizes what he is just said.

"Oh, I read your mind…"

 _\- At that time Malissa came walking back into the room with a sleeping Jason in her arms. Mark looks up at his father who has now turned around to face his wife and child. -_

"Wow, mom looks really pretty in a white dress…" -Mark says randomly.

 _\- John notices what Mark said and figured out what was going on. He then taps Mark on the shoulder. -_

"Okay, that's enough for now…" -John says as he coughs and a light blush appears on his face.

 _\- He then lifts Mark up and says: "…You little rascal!" As a wide smile appears on his face, he places Mark under his arm and starts wildly petting his head. Mark starts laughing and a smile appears on Malissa's face. -_

 _\- From that day on, Mark was able to control his magic at will, for a few hours a day. If he went over that limit, he would become incredibly tired. Besides relieved and happy, John was also proud of Mark for making it through whatever that was. But most of all, it just raised more questions for John. He didn't know what to think of the reaction of Mark's body processing his magic. Why could Mark's body process the magic within a span of three years and why couldn't John's in a span of five? -_

.

A few months have passed, and they made progress on their research, John and Malissa discovered (with some help of a few connections in the other remaining cities.) ancient ruins far outside the city and country. Which meant that if they wanted to gain any knowledge about this disaster or anything that is going on, they would have to travel there and investigate themselves. After all, not everybody is an archaeologist who knows how to gather information from old ruins. All those ruins seemed to have the same readings as the volcano from a few years ago, although these ruins seemed to react in a different way. John and Malissa decided it might be a good idea to check these ruins out. To maybe learn something from them about the magic or it's source. Time was of the essence here, because they didn't know how long they could hold their powers back.

.

Malissa didn't want to travel because of baby-Jason. So, John suggested that both he and Mark would go for the first few months to see if they could learn anything. Malissa agreed even though she wasn't too sure about it, because she had powers as well. Although Malissa's powers were more focused then John's were. Because of her motherly side she was only thinking of her family and thereby focusing her magic on a friendlier and kinder form of magic, that would be directed towards the healing kind and more. Pretty much anything harmless related that could keep her family safe.

They decided to stay a couple of months longer at home, until Malissa felt more comfortable at home with Jason. However, they were getting worried sick. They thought that if they wouldn't do something quick they would lose control over their powers. So, after they made sure that both Malissa and Jason were safe, John and Mark packed up and took the company's Jeep and took of towards the location of the ruins outside of the country. Malissa stayed behind with the neighbors. Next to the Starridge-residence resides a family who were always on good term with them, they have known each other for a long time. In the past, they used to work together. That family's name was 'Ozari'. They are a family with two children, a three-old daughter named Serana and a new born named Soria. She is one year older than Jason.

When John and Mark returned home to tell Malissa of the ruins, they had discovered more than they could hope for. After a while when

.

The three of them (Soria, Serana and Jason) grew up together, mostly in peace. In the eyes of the two sisters, little-boy-Jason was a helpless kid who didn't have 'ESP'-powers and got bullied a lot. In elementary school Jason got picked on almost every day because everyone assumed Jason did not possess ESP-powers. But that changed one day…

.

* * *

.

 **(Character introduction: Soria and Serana Ozari (Main/Support/Love Interests))**

 _ **Serana** is the older one of the two sisters, by a two-year difference. She has long black hair. Her eyes are bluer than the ocean. Her future dream is to become a Teacher._  
 _With quite a loving and caring -nature. She is slightly taller than Jason._  
 _Her ESP/Magic -trait is that she controls the element of water._

 _ **Soria** is the younger one, she was named after her late' grandmother. Her hair splits up top and curves down over her head, she also has a ponytail._  
 _Soria's height is slightly shorter than Jason and her future dream is to become a doctor. She has a sportsmanship-like attitude and is easily liked because of it._  
 _Soria's ESP/Magic -trait is that she has the ability to bend light in any given shape or form._

.

.

 _A day of… Change?_

It was a yet anotherday at the _special_ -elementary school. The three of them were sitting in the classroom, together with the rest of the students. As they were following class, their teacher got called out of the classroom by the teacher from next door.

.

Serana was lost in her books, learning like always. While Soria was being social, making friends with as many children as she could. And then there was Jason, who was sitting at a table in the back of the classroom trying to go over the basic test, again. The basic practice-test at the special-elementary school is to see if one holds any control over his ESP/magic power(s). You need to be able to summon your magic power into the palm of your hand(s). _**(If they don't have control over their power or it isn't certain that they have ESP, the school will perform some checks. However, if you are on the Special-elementary school it usually means that you have ESP-potential otherwise you would be in the ordinary classroom next door.)**_

Without being able to succeed after 15 minutes, Jason quickly grew sad and lowered his hands a bit as he started to wander more and more as to why he was put in the special-elementary school. With his hands being slightly bruised from the many failure of attempts to bring out his magic, he was not about to give up just yet…

.

After some time had passed, Serana peeked over her book and noticed Jason standing in the corner all by himself. She closed her book and held it under her arm as she approached him while she looked puzzled. At this point Serana was standing next to Jason as she asked him what he was doing. Jason, who was completely startled by Serana, had lost his concentration. He slowly turned around to see who was standing behind him. 'Ah, it's just you Ser.' -Jason said as he caught his breath.

'Don't worry Jas ( _Pronounced: Jaze, It's Serana's and Soria's way of saying Jason's name_ ), you'll be okay. After all, you wouldn't be here if you weren't… right?' -Serana says as she tries to comfort him.

 _\- It was at this point that Soria noticed her sister getting closer to Jason. She then looked at Jason who put up a painful and exhausted face. She decided to walk towards the two in the corner. –_

'Hi sis, hey Jason. What's wrong? Oh, Jason?! What did you do with your hands?!' Then she taught about Jason and his insecurity and what he could possibly spend his time with. 'You tried that dumb test-thingy and got yourself hurt, again didn't you?!' -She said in a concerned, yet agitated way.

Chad, who is the classroom-bully, caught wind of this. He turned around and looked at Jason with despise.

.

 _\- A little while later the teacher walked back into the classroom and started clapping as she looked around the room. –_

'Alright children, it's break time." -She said with a smile as she gestured towards the door.

.

As the kids were walking towards the door and getting ready to play outside, Soria tried to get Jason with them. "C'mon Jas." -She said with a bright smile. As Chad and his gang were walking towards the door, they glared at Jason. "Uhh, y-you guys go on ahead, I'll be right there." -Jason said to the girl standing in front of him. "Are you sure?" -Serana asked while raising an eyebrow. "Y-Yeah, I'll be right there. Just let me grab some stuff…" -Jason said while looking at the girls nervously while giving one last glance at Chad. Later, Jason told the teacher that he felt unwell and planned on staying inside for that break. However, the truth is, he simply felt uncomfortable being around all the other kids. The reason for that is because, Jason considers himself a failure compared to all the other kids. Because he couldn't use nor even draw out his powers while everyone else could.

 _\- A few minutes later, outside. -_

Serana and Soria were outside, looking for Jason and fought that he might be hiding in his usual spot around the corner next to the bicycle storage. However, upon arriving at the 'storage' they found out that this was not the case. "He's not here…" -Serana said with a normal expression yet in a sad way. From behind they heard a familiar voice. "Look who it is! Still walking around that wimp?!" -Chad said as he and his gang walked up towards the two of them. "Go away, Chad!" Soria said in an irritated and unamused way while crossing her arms. "For the record, Jason is not a wimp! He has more guts in one hand then you do in your entire body!" -Serana yelled at Chad while looking really pissed. "Ow yeah?! If that's true then… where is he now, huh?!" -Chad said eagerly as he got closer to the two of them. "Back of, Chad!" -Soria said as she got closer to the big bully.

.

Jason, who happened to be looking out of the window at this time. Saw his two friends, standing in the bicycle storage with Chad and his gang. "Oh no, what are they doing there…?" -Jason mumbled to himself as he remembered what he said earlier; …y _ou guys go on ahead, I'll be right there._ (This… This is my fault. They are going to end up getting hurt…because of me!) Although cowering in fear and uncertainty, he did not want to lose his best friends… his only friends…

.

Chad responded by pushing her on the ground. "Sis…?!" -Serana yells as she watches her little sister get hurt. "That was really mean, Chad! You… you… good-for-nothing bully!"-Serana shouts angerly as she applies water to her little sister's wounds. Chad, who was infuriated, stepped towards the two girls on the ground and activated his power. Turning his arms into metal and he was about to start hitting them, until someone intervened.

"Stop it, you big bully!" -Are the words they heard from behind Chad and his gang. As they turned around they saw Jason standing there. "Jason?!" -both Soria and Serana said out of surprise and relief. With his fists clenched next to his body he stood there shaking and looking down towards the ground as he started shouting towards the people in front of him. "Leave them alone! You're just a bunch of bullies, you are not so strong as you think you are. When it comes down to it even someone like me can… can…" Jason was afraid and could not finish his sentence. "Can… what, Huh! What can you do, against us?" Chad said proudly as he gestured towards 'his friends'. "I… I… I…" -Jason muttered as he looked up and was ready to give Chad and his gang an earful, as something unexpected happened…

.

 _\- An insanely loud explosion was heard throughout the city and a lot of rumbling came with it. When everybody turned their direction to the sky, they saw a huge upside-down whirlpool. Slowly closing in on itself as it became smaller and smaller until it gracefully disappeared from the sky. -_

 _\- Chad turned around and ignored Jason as he walked towards the two girls and was about ready to hit them. It was then, that Jason was standing in between them. "You…?!" -Chad said with a surprised look. "Jas… how did you?" Soria and Serana said in all confusion. "Don't worry Chad, he is just a wimp. He isn't going to do anything." -he heard from his gang. "Hah hah, you're right. He is just a wimp… aren't you?! Someone like you will never become the mayor, because you're too much of a wimp!" Chad said in an intimidating way as he got close to Jason's face. -_

 _\- Jason looked up towards the bully as he and everybody noticed a bright flash of light coming from the sky. Everybody flinched and closed their eyes. Everyone except for Jason. When he looked away from the bullies and towards the light, he taught that it kept getting bigger. A massive pool of rainbow-colored-liquid floated from the clouds, who were hanging above the center of town and flew all the way over to the school which is located at the edge of town. As if it was looking for something or someone. Jason couldn't keep his eyes of this 'thing'. "What IS that…?" -Jason said in an amazed way as he pointed towards the rainbow liquid. The others looked in the direction that Jason was pointing in, but they didn't see anything. "What do you mean, Jason?" -Serana replied as she was helping her sister get up. Jason, who was still standing in between his friends and the bullies, kept following the rainbow-colored liquid with his head as if he was entranced by it. -_

 _\- As Jason kept spacing out and staring at it, Soria and Serana kept trying to talk to Jason. However, everything that Jason said, didn't seem to make sense to them. After a few seconds the gang's and Chad's attention were redirected back towards the two girls. By now, the 'thing' seemed to get bigger to Jason, but in fact it was closing in on Jason with great speed. -_

 _-As Chad was getting ready to punch Jason, Jason came back to reality and remembered he was there to protect his friends, and was getting ready to defend himself and his friends. Jason quickly looked to his right and noticed the floating-liquid turning in another direction for a few second. As if it seemed to be drawn towards something or someone else. However, this quickly changed as the liquid turned towards Jason once again. But this time it charged towards Jason with tremendous speed. Jason couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the liquid pass through trees and building in the distance. As Jason saw something that went beyond his comprehension, he quickly panicked. -_

"Run…!" -Jason said as he turned towards Serana and Soria while remaining eye-contact with the floating-liquid. "W-Wha?!" -Soria mumbled as she couldn't believe what she heard. "Don't think you can run now, you wimp!" -Chad said as he swung towards Jason's head. Jason who was paying no attention to Chad, stepped over to Soria and lifted her arm over Jason's neck and told Serana to run towards the school gates.

"Everyone, run! It's heading this way!" -Jason said as he bowed towards Soria and unknowingly dodged Chad's punch. Both Soria and Serana saw the real Jason, they saw a boy who took charge with great care and that is exactly the Jason they knew and liked. Jason looked back towards the liquid and noticed that it curved slightly, now heading completely towards the three of them. It was now that Jason knew exactly what to do. (It is coming after me, huh?!) He gently placed Soria against the school-gate as he looked down and took a deep breath. "Serana…?" -Jason said in a soft and gentle manner. "Y-Yeah, Jas?" -She replied in a concerned way. "Take care of her, okay?!" -He asked as he looked up with a loving smile, making Serana blush. "And Soria, Take it easy okay?!" -He said as he faced Soria and made her blush. "Hmm… yeah, sure…" -The two of them said while blushing. Jason quickly turned around and ran towards Chad and his gang, who were running towards them. As Jason approached the gang, he turned to look at the liquid which was now a few hundred meters away, and noticed the liquid curving towards him. Jason turned towards Chad and his gang as he said the following: You guys run too! Go towards the gate! Just get away from me! -Jason said in high spirit. "Begging and screaming won't help you now!" -Chad said as he came running towards Jason with his arms covered in metal. (Just don't say I haven't warned you…) As Jason dodged all the gang's attacks and ran past them, he quickly looked towards his right and he now found himself standing eye-to-eye with the strange rainbow-liquid. For Jason, that moment felt as if time itself stood still. The very next second, the rainbow-liquid shot through Jason's body. As the rainbow-liquid held its momentum, it pushed Jason's body back a few feet until he was put back in place a moment later. Following that moment, something happened which not many people would believe even if they witnessed it.

Another deafening explosion occurred, this time on school grounds. Following that was a blinding light that appeared out of thin air and blinded everyone in the area with Jason as its center. Soon after, a massive dust cloud appeared, covering the bicycle storage and the school gate in a thick cloud. Chad and his gang ran around wildly hoping to escape this madness, while Soria and Serana were somehow aware of Jason's location and were able to walk straight towards him. As they found Jason they could not believe their eyes. They found Jason's body enveloped by a rainbow-colored light, while his eyes shone brightly with a white light emitting from them. "JASON?!" -the two girls shouted simultaneously. A few moments pass and the rainbow-colored aura that enveloped Jason's body, slowly faded until it eventually disappeared.

From the other side of the school, teachers were now running towards the school gate. When they arrived, they found the students walking around and coughing, throughout the smoke. As one of the teacher made the dust cloud disappear, they found Jason unconscious in Soria and Serana's arms in a small crater in the ground.

.

* * *

 _\- Near the center of town. –_

 _ **Just a few hundred meters away from the school, near the center of the city. Two mysterious figures fell through the same whirlpool in the sky and had fallen onto unknown ground, or so they fought…**_

 _._

"Ughh… what happened…? Where am I… Ughh, I'm back in the city… which isn't… destroyed. To be honest, it doesn't look much better." -One of the figures said as he had trouble getting up from the ground.

" ***?!*** That's right! Where is 'he'?!" -He said to himself out loud.

 _\- As he looked around, he couldn't spot the 'other person'. –_

(Dammit! He got away…!) -He thought to himself as he showed his shaking hands to himself and clenched them as hard as he could out of anger, completely tensing up his injured arms in the process.

 _\- As he slowly opened his hands, he started mumbling to himself. –_

Hmm, maybe its for the best that he got away…. C-Could he really have done it…?

 _\- As he raised his left arm up towards the clouds and looked upwards, he closed his eyes. The wind was surrounding him as he was concentrating very hard. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and lowered his left arm and reached towards his inner-chest pocket with his right hand. He took out an object and stared at it for a few seconds until he started muttering. -_

Did he really do it?! Did he really steal my magic…?!

\- As the object in his hands started glowing, which was supposed to answer his question, he still wasn't sure wat was going on. –

"No, he didn't…? Then why can't I…?!" -As he got cut off, he turned around towards a massive ear-deafening explosion a few hundred meters ahead of him.

" ***?!*** BUT THAT'S…?! JUST WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

.

* * *

.

 _\- As Malissa received a call from the school saying her son has been in an unexplainable accident, she rushed over to the school with great speed. When John and Mark received word about Jason from Malissa, they came home as fast as they could. -_

 _\- One week later… –_

 _._

 _\- When Jason opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a familiar ceiling. –_

I'm… home…? -As Jason regained his consciousness he slowly got up.

\- When Jason get up out of bed and walked towards his door, he noticed that he felt weird. As he looked around the room and walked towards the window, he fought that his eyesight might be a bit messed up as he saw things a bit different now. –

Wow, everything looks much brighter and more colorful now. -Jason said as he put his hand on the window.

 _\- Jason looked outside and saw the most beautiful sunset he has ever seen. The light shone past the tree in his backyard, giving the tree an ecstatic looking glow. While birds were flying around the tree, the sunlight shone through their feathers. Giving the little birds a golden glow as they flew through the garden. The grass was wet from the past rainy night and shimmered because of the sun. Jason had never seen such beauty nor felt such delight before. As Jason was lost in the scenery, his hand started to glow on the window. As it left a faint handprint, it made the grass grow in the backyard in the shape of a hand. Out of surprise, Jason took his hand of the window and stared at it._

\- Downstairs, Mark could feel something around the house that resembled the presence of his little brother. However, this time it was a much bigger presence that usual. –

?! Mom, Dad?! -He yelled as he looked up from his book and looked towards the kitchen with a relieved face.

John and Malissa quickly looked over to their son, who never shouts, which indicated that this must be important.

Its Jason, he Is awake! -Mark said as he ran upstairs.

 _\- His Parent, quickly followed suit and ran upstairs. When they were standing in front of Jason's bedroom-door John asked Mark is he was sure and Mark replied with: I'm positive, I could feel it. As Malissa opened the door slowly and took a look at his bed, she noticed that Jason wasn't in bed. As she opened the door completely, she looked around the room and saw her son standing in front of the window while gazing down upon his glowing hand. –_

"Jason…?" -Malissa said in a soft voice while in tears.

 _\- Jason woke up from his gazing and slowly turned his head towards the door. His hand stopped glowing as he looked away. This is when his mother suddenly came running at him and started hugging him. –_

"M-Mom? What's wrong?" -He said as he looked over her shoulder and saw his dad leaning against the wall and lowered himself to the floor, out of relief.

Mark stood in the hallway, looking at his brother and noticed something weird about him. But for now, he was just relieved to see his little brother up and well again.

"W-Why… is everybody acting so weird?" -Jason asked as he looked at Mark.

"W-Why? Son you were out cold for a whole week!" -John says as he sits next to Jason on the ground under the window.

"Don't you remember?" -Malissa asked as she was rubbing Jason's cheeks.

"Remember? Why did something happen? Why was I in bed, anyway?" -Jason said as he looked confused more than anything.

"Mark, could you call the girls over, please?" -John asked of Mark as he stood up.

"I already did." -Mark says as he opens his eyes and removes his hand from his head.

"Why don't we go downstairs for now, huh. You must be hungry, aren't ya Jason?" -John said with a smile as he picked up his son.

-As they walked downstairs, the doorbell rang. Mark opened the door and the two sisters were standing in front of him. –

"We came as fast as we heard the message, is Jason alright?! -They two of them were asking of Mark.

"Of course, he's okay. He doesn't go down easily, but I guess you two know that beter than I do. Anyway, please come in. We could use your help."

"OF COURSE!" -Soria said really energetic.

"We'll do anything to help!" -Serana said with compassion.

 _\- As everyone found themselves in the living room, Soria and Serana were telling Jason everything that happened that day. After a couple minutes, the girls finished explaining and to everyone's surprise, Jason said he didn't remember anything regarding that day. –_

"You don't remember anything at all, bro?" -Mark asked as he looked at Jason confusingly.

"The only thing I remember, is being embraced by some sort of silver-colored light and then everything became…" -As Jason was gesturing with his hands, a ray of white light shot out of his left hand, for only a second, yet blew out a small part of the house.

 _\- With everyone surprised and some being in a state of shock, nobody knew what to say. –_

 _\- As a few days pass, and the event of Jason's horrible accident had almost calmed down, little did they know that it was far from over. –_

.

 _\- School continued for the other students, except for Jason who stayed home together with his brother Mark. As they put their heads together and tried to help their parents out with their research, they would occasionally meditate in the backyard. Hoping that Mark might have been able to establish some sort of 'link' with Jason's magic, as he has felt it before. However, this time he couldn't sense it. –_

"Hmm… It's no good Jas, I can't feel anything. Sorry" -Mark said as he exhaled and relaxed his body.

"That's all right bro. Thanks for trying, anyway." -Jason replied as he sighed afterwards.

"Honestly, I don't know how I'm even supposed to feel…" -Jason softly muttered as he looked at his hands.

"Do you remember what you felt, back then? When you woke up?" -He asked as he looked at the remains of the freshly-cut grass next to the tree.

"Not really. It just… happened… When I woke up I felt a bit weird. Soon after that I just stood up and walked towards the window. After that, it just happened… you know?" -Jason said as he looks at his room from the backyard and back at Mark.

"To be frank, I still don't really feel like myself since then. It's as if there is something inside of me, that's just waiting to come out. And I don't know what 'it' is, but it doesn't really feel… "right". As if it doesn't want to come out yet… But to tell you the truth bro… I'm pretty scared that it might."

 _\- Mark was quiet and stood there, as he observed Jason. By the way his little brother explained 'it', Mark wasn't sure what to say or do at that moment. –_

"Look little brother…"-Mark says as he grabs hold of Jason's shoulders and looks him straight in his brown-eyes.

"…I don't know what it is, but were gonna find out, okay?! It might take a while, but we'll find a solution as to what's happening to you. I promise Jason. You're my little brother and I'm gonna make sure that nothing happens to you. Not on my watch." As Mark gently removed his hands of Jason, he noticed that there were some sparkles, flying off. However, it turned out that was a one-time-thing, as it never happened again.

 _\- Jason was happy to know that he could always count on his brother, no matter the situation… -_

.

 _\- During the next few months, Jason encountered some problems with his magic. Every morning he woke up with his entire body aching. Not out of growth, but something else… He would sometimes get dizzy and almost faint. His body seemed like it couldn't keep up with himself anymore. He still played together with Soria and Serana, when he was around them, the headaches and body-aches were less painful that usual. His parent were the most concerned ones of all. Seeing their son collapse all the time made them very worried and scared at the same time. Until one day… -_

.

* * *

 _\- In front of the Starridge residence. –_

 _._

"So, this is where its gonna happen huh. Hahaha, How nostalgic…" -The mysterious stranger from before said, as he was now wearing a cloak and started chuckling softly.

\- He wanted to approach the door, but it seems the door before him. –

"Don't worry mom, I'm just going next door to ask Serana if I can borrow her note." -Jason said as he walked through the door opening and noticed a stranger standing at his front gate.

"Oh, hello there. Nice day were having, huh?"

\- As the stranger slowly tilted his head towards the left, Jason now found himself in an awkward situation. –

"Well… you're just the person I wanted to see actually…" -The stranger said as he found himself slowly approaching Jason.

\- Jason got a little scared as the huge man in a cloak was approaching his slowly, but he didn't back down. He wanted to change the way he was in the past. As the Mysterious man got closer to Jason be bended forward a little until he was slightly hanging over Jason and started talking. –

"Now then… Are your parents home kiddo? I need to speak with them, it's quite important."

"Uhm… sure…? Gimme a second…." -Jason said as he slowly walked back inside.

"Um, mom? There is someone at the door for you…?" -He said as he walked up to his mother in her study room.

"Is that so, honey? Who is it?" -Malissa said as she closed the book that she was reading and walked with her son towards the door.

"I don't know who it is. I've never seen him before. But he said he needed to talk to you about me."

"About you? Why, have you accidently blown something up again?" -She asks of Jason as she looks at him with a sincerely confused look on her face.

"No, I haven't. I swear!"

\- As Malissa grabs the doorknob and opens the door she sees the back of a very big and tall man. –

"Yes, Hello? Can I help you?" -Malissa asked as she stepped out the door and spoke directly to the man.

\- The cloaked man turned around and couldn't say a word as he was surprised to see a familiar face. –

(Ah, this is… Malissa?! She is here as well?! No! This must be someone else!)

"Uhm, Hello? Sir…?" -Malissa asked as she held out her hand.

"Uhh?! Sorry, you just… happen to look like someone I know, that's all." -He said as he rubbed his head and bowed slightly.

"My name is… uh…. John…?" -The man said anxiously, as he shook her hand.

"What a coincidence! My husband is called John as well." -She said as she started genuinely smiling.

"Honey, who's at the door?" they heard from behind the door.

"Oh, hey there son." -John said as he came from around the corner and started petting Jason's head.

(Eh?! I should have done more research!) -The man fought to himself as his mind was filled with worries.

"I'm Malissa, by the way. Nice to meet you."

\- As the man straightened up and raised his head he couldn't believe what he heard. His mind became overflowed by disbelieve and shock. –

"But, you two…?!"

"Hmm?"-John groaned as he stood in the doorway drying, his hand with the kitchen towel.

"Anyway, I'm here for a very unusual reason. This is about your son. Have you noticed any… weird things these past months?" -The man asked of the two parents.

\- The two parents looked at each other as they didn't know what to think. Finally, there might be someone who had an explanation for their son's condition. They offered him to come inside and tell them whatever he could share. –

"Whatever I am about to say right here… The kid, is not allowed to know! This is of high importance!" -The man claimed.

"But, why ca…" -John tried to ask as he got cut off by the man.

"Please!" -The man said with a serious voice.

"Jason…?" -Malissa asked as she looked at her son.

"Okay…? I'll go upstairs then?" -Jason said as he walked upstairs.

"Thank you, son. WE LOVE YOU!" -John shouted as Jason walked upstairs.

"First, I'll explain a bit about myself. No, I am not from around 'here'. Yes, I know quite a lot about Magic. And yes, I can help your son. However, to do so, I'd like to take him under my wing for a long time." -He explained as he started making gestures.

"What?! How do you have some much knowledge on a subject that is still new to mankind?! And how do you know of our son's magic?!" -John asked as he stood up and started ranting off.

"Does our son ever have magic?! These little accidents he keeps having, could just be an illness?! Because he has never had magic before?!" -Malissa said as she also started to rant off.

\- The man raised his arms and slowly lowered them. At the same time the two ranting parents, found themselves calmed down and ready to listen. –

"I told you, I'm not from around... 'here'." -He says as he gently points towards Malissa.

"Did you just say something about accidents...?! Oh, dear… This could be worse than I expected…"

"Listen very closely…" -The man said as he removed his hood and revealed his face.

\- As the two parents looked at the "strangers" face, they took a moment to let "it" sink in. Completely in shock, they created a moment of silence. –

"…Your son is in a graver situation than you realize. His life and that of everybody around him is in danger. Look, I'm a professor where I come from. I can teach him to harness his powers, but it is going to take a long time, considering his powers."

\- As the parent were lost in all the information, there was something that seemed impossible to them. –

"Y-Y-You l-look like…" -John kept stuttering as he failed to bring out the obvious.

"B-But, how…?" -Malissa stuttered as she couldn't seem it bring it out either.

"Yeah, I thought that revealing my face would help to further understand the situation. I need you to understand that this is a very serious matter!"

\- The two of them didn't know how to respond after seeing something like this. However, they couldn't ignore what was right in front of them. -

"You can call Jason down now, I think I've said all I need to. From now on please call me... Mister Star." -The man said as John called Jason down.

.

 **(Character Introduction: Mister Star - Expert in ESP/Magic (Main/Mentor))**

 _A Man with a lot of expertise in the area of unnatural occurences and 'Magic'. While it is unknown where he came from, he is willing to help Jason with the development of his powers, or ESP as he would call it. The man is rather tall and incredibly muscled. He has powers as well and focusses on helping other people control their powers. He has a lot of knowledge regarding these "new" powers. For now (and his purpose in this story) he is going to help Jason understand and develop his powers as it is a necesity for the future._

.

"I honestly can't say how long it will take, it differs per person. However, from what I can tell from his magic… It might take a couple years. All I can do is guide him and I'd like to do it as soon as possible."

"I won't see my baby for a couple years…?" -Malissa said in a surprised and sad way.

"Isn't there anything WE can do?!" -John said with good intent

"From the looks of it he isn't aware that he has magic, does he?"

\- At this time, Jason returned to the room. Unknowing what has been said. –

"Hi, there Jason. My name is Mister Star, nice to meet you." -Mr. Star said as he put up a real smile

"N-Nice to meet you, sir." -Jason replied as he was caught off guard by the sudden introduction.

"Jason, listen closely. This man is a professor and he DOES have a solution for your condition. However, it is going to take a while, son..." -John said as he placed Jason on the couch next to him.

\- It was at this moment that Mark came walking into the living room, already staring at Mister Star as he entered. Mark had a look of disbelieve in his eyes as he didn't understand what he sensed from that man. So, he decided to read his mind. –

"(?!... Well, I guess that confirms it… Hahaha, what a mess.)"

\- As Mark walked up to the family sitting in the living room, he interrupted the conversation that was currently going on. –

"Hi there, my name is Mark, and I trust you." -Mark said as he looked straight at the man sitting down across from him.

"Mark?" -Malissa said confused.

 _\- Mr. Star removed his cloak and revealed his big muscular body and several scars on his lower right-arm_

"Alright then, if Mark says you can be trusted, then I wouldn't know what harm it could bring. Each Other is all that we people have nowadays, anyway." -John said as he placed a hand on both his son's shoulders.

"All right then, its settled! Jason Starridge, starting tomorrow you will be my student for the next ten years!" -Mr. Star said as he stood up and smiled brightly.

.

* * *

 _._

 _\- The next morning (6 PM) at the Starridge-Residence... -_

 ** _Goodbye?_**

.

 _\- Jason and Mr. Star were standing outside of the house with their bags on the ground next to the front-gate. The family was standing by the door, saying their goodbyes. Jason walked up to his mother first. –_

"I am so going to miss you, sweetie. Remember to change clothes regularly and keep yourself clean and healthy, okay?" -Malissa says as she hugs him firmly.

"I'm so proud of you Jason. You always stood up for others, you're what they call: the voice for the weak. Now go on and become the great man that I've always known you would become." -John says with a loving embrace while shedding a few manly tears.

 _\- As Jason approached Mark, he already knew what to do. He stood in front of his brother and looked each other straight in the eye. They both closed their eyes and pulled back their right arms until they bumped fists. They opened their eyes a few seconds later and smiled widely at each other. –_

"Don't you go becoming better than me now." -Mark said out of provocation.

"I might not be able to hold that promise, bro!" -Jason replied with a bright smile.

\- As Jason took another look at his family, he gave a quick glance to his left. Looking straight at the neighbor's house, he was expecting to hear from his two friends. –

(I Guess… I won't be seeing them for a while…) -Jason thought to himself as he turned around and walked towards the gate.

 _\- Mark noticed this, and looked at the neihbor's house while closing his eyes. -_

 _\- As he waved and said his final goodbye to his family, he and his new teacher walked of… until they were interrupted... -_

"JAASSOONN, WAAIIIIT!"

 _\- When Jason stopped and turned around, he saw his friends crashing through the neighbor's front-door and running around the fence-gate, running straight towards him. –_

"You should really say goodbye to all of your friends, ya know...?" -Mister Star said as Jason walked away from him and towards his 'friends'.

"Do you have to go!" -Serana asked with a sad expression.

"Y-Yeah, you could… not go…?!" -Soria said right after her sister. Also, with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, but this needs to happen. I need to do this. I don't want to lose what's important to everyone… or what's important to me. You guys, for instance." -Jason said with a loving smile and an honest heart while the Crepuscular rays were shining past him, making him look heavenly.

 _\- A moment of silence fell as the two of them didn't know how to respond... -_

"W-Well, I guess we will have to make sure you remember us in the time that we are apart, now won't we sis?!" -Serana said while glancing at Soria.

"Hmm? Uh, oh I know how to do that!" -Soria said with a cheeky smile.

\- The next moments were to best moments Jason has had so far. The two girls he always played with, ate with and talked to, were now kissing him on his cheeks. –

"Y-You guys…" –He said softly while blushing.

\- He took a few steps backwards and before turning around, he spoke his final parting-words. -

"We are never really apart." -He claimed as he placed his hand on his heart and gave a brave and passionate smile.

 _\- The familiy's (and friends) last memory of Jason... Both Jason and Mister Star were waving in the distance, until they walked off into the sunrise... -_

.

 **And so, the story of our hero begins. What began as an accident, turned out to be a blessing...**

 **Follow Jason on his journey towards a better future...** **and a brighter tomorrow...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _To be continued in:_

 _(Side Story) Among Mirrors - Master Star_

 _(Main Story) Among Earth: Chapter Three - Crisis!... A hero appears!_


	4. Among Earth - CH3

**Jason left his city behind, to go on a Ten-year training camp. His reason why he did this, was so he would be able to control his unstable magic. In doing so, he gained more knowledge about his magic than he hoped. He learned some hard truths concerning ESP and the workings of it.**

 **After his teacher, Master Star, said that he was almost finished with his training, Jason was already preparing to return to the city. After a while, Jason was finally able to go home, but whatever could he expect upon returning...?**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **A.N.** (This is a little recap to the end of the previous Chapter, this can be skipped without consequences)

.

 _ **10 Years ago, six o'clock in the morning at the Starridge-Residence…**_

 _ **\- (Mister Star's P.O.V.) -**_

.

 _\- Both himself and his student were about to leave, as he overheard some loud shouting from behind. -_

"JAASSOONN, WAAIIIIT!"

 _\- When he and his new student stopped and turned around, he saw two young girls crashing through the neighbor's front-door and running around the fence-gate, running straight towards his student. –_

"You should really say goodbye to all of your friends, ya know? You are going to be away for A VERY LONG time!" -Mister Star said as Jason didn't seem to listen and walked away from him, towards his 'friends'.

"Do you have to go!" -Serana asked with a sad expression.

"Y-Yeah, you could… not go…?!" -Soria said right after her sister. With the same sad expression.

 _\- Soria's remark made Mister Star smile… -_

(So, that is the kind of relationship they are in, huh?) -He thought to himself while glancing at his student.

"I'm sorry, but this needs to happen. I need to do this. I don't want to lose what's important to everyone… or what's important to me. You guys, for instance." -Jason said with a loving smile and an honest heart while the Crepuscular rays were shining past him, making him look heavenly.

 _\- A moment of silence fell as the two of them didn't know how to respond... –_

"W-Well, I guess we will have to make sure you remember us in the time that we are apart, now won't we sis?!" -The slightly taller girl said while glancing at her little sister.

"Hmm…? Uh, oh! I know how to do that!" -The other little girl said with a cheeky smile.

(Now that I look at them from this angle… they kind of look like…!) -Mister Star thought to himself. However, before he could finish his thought, the two little girls made their 'move' on his student.

 _\- The next moments were to best moments Jason has had so far. The two girls he always played with, ate with and talked to, were now kissing him on his cheeks. –_

"Y-You guys…" –He said softly while blushing.

(Hahaha What a life… Jason…) -Mister Star thought to himself as he glared at his student with a happy grin.

"We are never really apart." -Jason claimed as he placed his hand on his heart and gave a brave and passionate smile as a final goodbye.

 _\- Mister Star walked up to Jason and placed his hand on his shoulder, while looking cheerfully at his student. –_

 _\- As Mister Star turned around, Jason quickly looked at his brother and spoke in his mind while smiling. -_

(Thanks Mark! I know that I can always count on you.)

 ***Thumbs up*** (That's what I'm here for… little brother.)

 _\- A few seconds later, Jason turned around as well and walked off with his new teacher into the sunrise. –_

* * *

.

 _ **The walk home**_ **…**

.

 _\- It's 11 AM in the morning and Jason was a still few miles away from the city. He currently found himself in the forest at the foot of the mountain that is the closest to the city. –_

" _I wonder what I should do first when I'm back in the city? Should I visit my family first or should I go to the shopping district and see how everybody is doing?"_

-Jason mumbled to himself while looking at the sky in between the tree branches.

"…Or should I… visit them first…?" -He thought to himself as he turned red the moment he envisioned what his 'friends' looked like as adults.

"M-Maybe I s-shouldn't do…" -Jason muttered as he was interrupted by a noise close by.

(It appears to be a small creature… Maybe a squirrel? They do appear quite frequently in these woods.)

 _\- A few seconds later a small rabbit jumped out of the bush. The rabbit had light gray fur with a darker shade of gray on all its paws. –_

" _Ah, it was a rabbit. Almost right!" -Jason says as he smiles at the animal._

 _ ***?!***_

 _\- Then Jason noticed something odd about the rabbit. –_

"I-It's not hopping, it's dragging its own feet! He must be injured!" -Jason said to himself as he quickly kneels next to the animal and gently turn the rabbit over on its side.

 _\- The rabbit didn't struggle, as if he felt safe with this man. When Jason turned the rabbit over on his side, he notices something gravely wrong with the rabbit. It was missing his right leg. When Jason saw this, he was filled with both rage and concern… -_

"You were attacked… likely by a wolf from the looks of it!" -Jason said with a serious and gentle voice.

 _\- The rabbit was moving around wildly in pain and agony. It had already lost a lot of blood. -_

"Don't worry little bunny! I'll help you out." -He said with a loving smile as he picked up the rabbit and sat down.

(Ah, they can wait a little while longer.)

"Oh no, it's losing blood fast!"

 _\- The rabbit was bleeding out all over Jason's hands until he almost stopped moving. –_

"Hang on little guy!" -Jason yells at the tiny creature in his arms.

(Remember what Master Star told you…! It's all about the state of mind… I've got to remain calm!)

 _\- As Jason took another look at the rabbit, who had closed his eyes, he placed one hand over the rabbit's bleeding leg. As Jason takes a deep breath, a bright yellow light shines from in between his fingers. –_

 _\- A few seconds later… he places the rabbit on the ground and the rabbit now had all its paws once again. –_

"There! Now we just wait for him to wake up." -Jason said while he wiped of the blood, on the ground next to him.

 _\- Twenty minutes go by before the rabbit shows the first sign of life, by quickly moving its ears. –_

"Ah, feeling better, are we?" -Jason asked with a kind smile as he tried to pet the rabbit.

 _\- The rabbit responded to the stranger's hand coming closer and hopped back near the trunk of a tree. When Jason pulled back his hand, the rabbit realized what happened. Even if he didn't understand exactly what had happened, he knew that he was saved by this strange yet kind-man. -_

"Scared, huh? Well, I don't blame you. Everybody would be scared after experiencing something like that." -Jason said as he was about to get up, but was stopped by something.

"Oh?!"

 _\- The rabbit laid its paw into Jason's leg and soon after, he jumped into Jason's lap. –_

"I thought you… Well, whatever." -Jason said as his expression changed from a surprised look, to a sweet and caring one.

 _\- He started to gently pet the creature in his lap. The rabbit was loving it as he closed his eyes and followed the movements of Jason's hand with his head. -_

 _\- After a while, Jason took the rabbit out of his lap and placed him on the ground. Jason stood up and pattered the dirt of his pants. –_

"Well, its time for me to go little guy. I hope I'll see you again… But don't be in danger next time, alright?!" -Jason said with a smile as he waved the rabbit goodbye.

 _\- As Jason turns around and walks down the same path he took getting to the mountains. He felt a presence following him from behind. –_

(Don't tell me…?) -He thinks as he looks over his shoulder.

 _\- The rabbit was hopping towards Jason and sat still on the ground just a few feet behind him. -_

"What? You want to come with me, little guy?" -Jason said as he lowered himself and reached for his new little friend.

 _\- Before Jason could grab his new little friend, he had already jumped onto his arm and climbed up to his right-shoulder. -_

"Who would have guessed my first contact with civilization would be with a rabbit… Well, not really civilization… This is a forest… I mean… Well, whatever. Let's go, there are some people I'd like you to meet." -Jason said to his new friend on his shoulder.

(A new beginning huh…?) -Jason thought to himself as he looked up to the morning-sky.

.

 **\- With Jason steadily moving forward, it would only be a matter of hours before he would reach the city once again. -**

* * *

.

 _ **The Return…**_

.

 _\- A few hours later, near the city… -_

 _\- As Jason and his new friend were near the edge of the city, he could already feel the presence of a lot of familiar people. -_

(I-I can feel them… Just like Master Star said I would…)

(The people in the shopping-district… I see they're doing well. I can't sense 'them'… they must be out of range, I can only sense things so far after all…)

"Alright little guy, want to see where I-, I mean… were WE live?" -Jason quickly corrected himself all the while smiling at his new friend, who was nabbing on his ear.

"A-Ah, Hahaha. I'll take that as a yes."

"There are some people I'd like you to meet, people who are very important to me… But first, let's go and meet my-, OUR family."

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Chapter Three: Crisis!...**_

.

 _\- Jason enters the old street that he used to live in and notices the presence of two very familiar people… -_

(T-That's?!… those are my family's…?!) -Jason thinks to himself as a small tear rolls down his left cheek.

"L-Let's go and see them." -Jason said happily as the rabbit wiped the tear of Jason's cheek.

 _\- The closer Jason got to his old house, the more emotions filled him up... sadness, happiness, cheer, heartbreak... but mostly delight and joy._

"Wow… That's brother's aura…. It's incredible…" -Jason said too himself as he got closer to the house. Now being about 400 meters away from the house.

 _\- From a distance, Jason could see two figures walking out the front-door. A tall man that resembles Jason, was standing in the door opening. The other one had black hair and wore glasses, whilst he was standing by the fence. -_

"So, they are the first people that I'll see in so many years, huh?!" -Jason said to his little friend.

\- As Jason was about to start running towards the house… He felt a disturbance in the deeper part of town. He couldn't sense it before, but now it hit him like some sort of shockwave enveloping the city. –

"What the…?!" -Jason mumbled as he stood still.

 _\- As Jason looked over his left-shoulder, towards the center of the shockwave, and saw a huge dust cloud appear near the center of town. He looks back at his family and knows what needs to be done. -_

"I'm sorry, little guy… But the introductions will have to wait! For now, there are people who need saving!" -Jason said as he sprinted of, heading the different direction.

.

* * *

 _\- Mark's POV –_

 _ ***Mark opens the front-door***_ _"We'll be back soon, I am just going to drop this relic off at the lab and then mom and I will be back around dinner time. You take care of that back of your until we get back, alright dad?" -Mark says as he approaches the gate and his eyes start to glow._

"Yeah Yeah Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, son. I may not be as young as I used to be, but I'm not that old!" -John replies as the car keys, surrounded by the same glow as Mark's eyes, fly by his head.

"You just take care of yourself, okay? …and your mother, of course!" -John says as he quickly points at Mark out of correction.

"I got it. Well, I'm of to the lab… I mean, to see mom." -Mark says with a smile as he adjusts his glasses.

"Even if you don't have a license, remember to drive safely, alright.

 _\- At this point, the shockwave has reached Marks as well. -_

"I-I will dad. I am gonna go now, see you later." -Mark says as he gets in the car and is about ready to start to car when he senses the presence of 'someone familiar'.

 _-Mark quickly checks his rear-view mirror and sees something jump behind a tree, a good couple meters away from the house until it jumps with great speed onto the rooftops nearby, and vanishes. -_

(W-Wha…?!)

 _\- Then he put one and one together, and started smiling widely while some tears rolled down his cheeks. -_

(Hmm?) "Is something wrong Mark? Did something happen?" -John asked as he looks at Mark sitting in the jeep in front of the house.

\- As Mark swipes his eyes with one hand and holds his glasses with the other one he looks at his father and replies… -

"Yeah… Something amazing just happened…!" -He says, then looks to the road ahead and starts the car.

* * *

.

.

… _ **A hero appears!**_

 _._

 _\- Upon arriving at the Center of the city, a huge fight had erupted in the center. Jason found that the area was already under restricted access and was in the middle of evacuation. -_

(W-What? Who is evacuating the area?! It's good, but who is helping the people here?) -Jason said as he looked at the what seemed like police-officers.

"Excuse me, sir? Who is-… M-Mister Frank?!" -Jason said as he looked at the officer's face.

"A-Ah, you there! You have to get out of here! It's too dangerous." -The officer said as he didn't seem to recognize Jason.

"Y-Yeah… But what is going on?" -Jason asked confused.

"You don't know?! Well a maniac is running wild with his magic-powers and started to attack the people! That is why we are evacuating the people out of the center of town."

"W-What, people are misusing their powers?! (Master Star said this might happen…)" -Jason said with a shocked expression.

"Yes, this happens every now and then, some people think irresponsibly about their magic and then this happens. Luckily, we have our best agents on the case. So, it will only take a few minutes at most." -The officer said as he pointed over his shoulder.

"Agents… who might these be, if I may ask?" -Jason asked as if he had a funny suspicion.

"Oh, they are the Oza-"

"Hey man, the people are almost gone. We've gotta go now!" -The other officer said as he interrupted them.

( ***?!*** I can feel them… They're fighting to protect the city…) -Jason said as he directed his attention from the officers towards his two girls fighting his battle.

 _\- When the officer looked back at the boy, he was no longer standing in front of him. -_

"Hmm? Where did he go?" -The officer said to his colleague.

"*?!* He's over there!" -The other officer shouted as he pointed at the boy behind the police-tape, walking towards the dangerous area.

"H-Hey kiddo! Come back here, it's dangerous out there!" -The officer yelled at the boy.

\- As Jason quickly looked back over his shoulder, towards the officers, he waved with one hand as he said the following: -

"I know… That's exactly why I'm going."

"Just get yourselves to safety. Things are about to get even rougher…"-He said as he put on a serious face.

.

 **\- In the center of town, In the middle of the fight… -**

 _(Imagine that the view of the two girls is blocked by a giant cloud of dust, from the rubble.)_

"Geez! What a jerk!" -?

"He sure is! But we have to take him down anyway!" -?

 _\- The two "Agents" were trying their hardest to hold the maniac back. However, they have never been pushed back this hard before. An opponent with the power of steel and well trained to say the least. Just when things seemed like they couldn't get much worse, the familiar maniac grew wings. -_

"Ugh! He can fly as well?! We'd better get serious, sis! Who knows what could happen if he starts rampaging any further!"

"You're right! After all, we promised to protect this city for him, right?!" -She says as she looks at her sister.

"Right! Until he returns, we will keep on protecting 'our' city!" -She says proudly

 _(The dust clears up and now we have a clear view on the two girls.)_

 **Serana** **(Ozari)** has long black hair, growing down to her waist, with a long curl going down the left side of her face. Together with two short side bangs hanging next to her face, making her look more mature now that she is grown up. Nowadays she works as an inter-teacher at her old ESP-school, helping kids control their ESP like she does. Thanks to her never-ending willpower, she trained her ESP everyday together with her little-sister. Thereby completely mastering the element of water. Despite her knowledge and her being a teacher already, she had never lost her love for books. Her fierce talent to control her ESP and her great care with children make her 'one hell of a woman'. ( _Who doesn't want a woman like that by his/her side._ )  
Her style of clothing goes like this: She wears a pink shirt with a dark-blue jacket with short-sleeves, a normal pair of jeans and a pair of white sneaker with a rose on the back of them.

 **Soria** **'s (Ozari)** hair splits up top and curves down over her head, past her ears. She has two uneven side-bangs hanging over her shoulders, she also has a long ponytail up to her waist. As she matured, she took more attention to her appearance, making her look more 'girly' and elegant. As of recently, she started wearing make-up, knowing that Jason would be home one of these weeks. Soria has also gained a lot of medical-knowledge as an intern-nurse at the local Hospital. She has not been slacking with her ESP, she would often make her own tools and equipment out of light-ESP. Thanks to her training with her sister, she has learned that she also has the gift of healing. ( _Who wouldn't like to be with a woman that is able to take care of you._ )  
Her style of clothing goes like this: A blue-sleeveless blouse with a purple-sleeveless-vest that comes up to her waist. A pair of skinny jeans with black Chelsea-boots. Soria is also very fond of her pink watch with a rose attached to the side on her left wrist.

.

 _\- Soria had twisted her ankle in this fight and couldn't move very well. -_

"O-Ouch!?" -Soria said with a painful expression as she dropped to one knee and grabbed her right-ankle.

"S-Sis, are you alright?!" -Serana said as she kneels next to her little sister and put her arms on her.

 _\- At that moment, the metal-winged-maniac soared through the skies and dove straight down at the two sisters. He enlarged his hand to at least ten times the normal size and was getting ready to deal the final blow. –_

"Sis, look out!" -Soria said as he raised her head, looking straight at the metal-maniac heading straight for them.

" ***?!*** Ahh!" -Serana shouted as she covered her sister with her own body, protecting her.

 _\- When the two of them opened their eyes, they couldn't believe what they were seeing… It was like their prayers had been answered. A tall, handsome and strong -version of their Jason was standing right in front of them, holding back the giant metal arm with nothing more than one hand. –_

 _._

 **OC - Reïntroduction (Timeskip-) Jason Starridge:** A tall-grown man with wild blond hair and a little bit of facial hair (beard). A matured face, voice and attitude together with a great teacher have transformed Jason into a strong and caring adult.  
Clothing: He mostly wears a short-sleeved black hoodie with a short-sleeved green jacket that slightly resembles his father's expedition-vest. He wears normal blue jeans with a pair of simple brand less-black sneaker.

"Almighty… Push!" -Jason mumbled as he shot the metal-maniac across the center of town with a gravity-based blast.

 _\- As Jason gazes over his shoulder, he sees the two girls. Who (in his eyes) looked more beautiful than the stars in the night-sky and couldn't wait to tell them all the stories that he has been through during his training. -_

"JASON!" -The two girls said in synch with tears flooding their eyes.

 _\- Jason firmly hugged Serana with great passion and care. -_

"Hi,,, I'm back Ser…" -He whispers in her ear as the rabbit jumped on top of Serana's head.

"H-H-Hi… You big… you!" -Serana says with joy in both her tune and tears.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright now…" -Jason says as he releases her from his arms.

 _\- Soon after, he let's go of Serana and kneels before Soria, who was still kneeled on the ground with tears of joy. Doing so, made the rabbit jump back to Jason's shoulder. –_

"Hey, you… Nice seeing you here…" -Jason said as he placed his forehead against Soria's.

"I missed you, Sor…" -Jason said as he places his left-hand on Soria's face and wipes her tears away.

"I- We missed you a lot Jas… Thank god, you're back."

 _\- At that moment the rabbit on Jason's shoulder jumped over to Soria's shoulder. –_

" _Who's this little guy?"-Soria says with a sincere smile through her tears._

"Could you take care of him for me? He's my- our, new friend." -Jason said while gently letting go of Soria.

 _\- As Jason stood straight up, he walked a few steps away from them and looked straight up at the blue sky, followed with a deep breath. –_

"Thank you… for everything…" -Jason said as he looked back at the girls.

"Thank you, for protecting the city in my absence… Thank you, for spending time with my family when I wasn't able to… Thank you, for looking after the people of this city… And thank you… for being here with me now…" -Jason said as he spoke from his heart and made the girls cry even more.

"Y-Yeah, of course Jas…!" -Serana says while wiping her tears.

"We'd do it all over again if we have too! This city holds a lot of precious memories for us all…" -Soria says while wiping her tears and petting the bunny.

 _\- Jason faced the enemy in front of him, feeling more alive than ever before. –_

 _._

"Before I go in, may I ask what exactly is going on?" -Jason asked of the girls.

"Well, to start from the beginning…" -Soria said while looking at her sister.

" ***sigh*** As more and more people graduated from the Magic-school, the people had more and more trouble coping with the magic-holders. As a result, more and more magic-holders became aggressive and used their powers to do criminal acts. So, the police were reformed to fight these magic-holders of with the idea to ask people from the Magic Council to help take these criminals down." -Serana explained as she was interrupted by Jason.

"Wait Wait, Council?! What's that about?" -Jason asked not knowing anything that happened the last decade.

"The Council is an Alliance between the three cities, consisting of the strongest magic-wielders in those cities. There are Ten 'Wizards' in total. They are called 'Wizards' because of our magic-aspect, you know?" -Soria explained as she took over the explanation.

"Ah… Yeah Sure, so you two are a part of that council I'm assuming?"

"Yep, you're looking at the number Eight of the Magic Council, Angel." -Soria said as she continued petting the bunny.

"And number Nine, M-Mermaid…" -Serana said while embarrassingly brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Do you like the names Jas? I came up with them!" -Soria said proudly while smiling.

"I LOVE them!" -Jason said while smiling wide at the two.

 _\- The two of them started blushing as they felt silent. -_

"So that's the story huh? Don't worry I'll take it from here…"

"W-Wait Jas?!" -Serana said while reaching towards Jason.

"Hmm? What is it?" -Jason said as he stopped himself from launching himself forwards.

"D-Do you remember Chad, from school?"

"Hmm… Oh, yeah… He wasn't very nice. But not too bad either…"

"Yeeaaahhh, That's Chad…!" -She says while slowly pointing at the steel-maniac.

"T-THAT'S CHAD?! No way…! He looks different…" -Jason says while being very at ease.

"He had metal-powers, remember Jas?" -Soria claims.

"Ah, o yeah. He did, didn't he?!" -Jason says as he started chuckling a few seconds later…

"Jason?" -They said nervously.

"HEY, who do you think you are, huh?!" -they heard from the building where the maniac was flung into.

"Sorry… It's just… After all this time… I'm just glad to see that he's okay, you know?!" -Jason said while feeling relieved.

 _\- As Jason quickly looked back at the girls, he saw they were heart-struck by him. Completely filling their faces with a red-ish blush. –_

"Well, I'm off…" -He says while waving and looking ahead.

"Take care…" -The two said while looking genuinely happy and smiling bright.

.

 _\- Jason dashed of towards his enemy who was getting up and flying out of a destroyed building. -_

"Yeah, bring it on, Crybaby!" -Chad said as he flew at Jason.

(Don't worry, you two… I'll finish this up quickly, so that we can all go home together!)

 _\- As Jason was approaching his enemy mid-air at great speed, he pulled his arm back and the wind surrounding him started to whirl around his hand. The wind started to gather in his hand in the shape of a ball. -_

(Almost ready! I practiced this move so many times, I can practically dream it now!)

 _\- A few seconds later, they collided in the air. Chad's fist seemed to have no effect on Jason while his spiraling-wind-sphere landed a huge impact on the metal-magic user. -_

"GIANT-RESENGAN!" -Jason shouted as the enemy flew backwards into another building.

 _\- As the metal-user, who was drunk on his own power, tried getting up, the metal coating on his body disappeared in some places. Making him look a lot weaker than before. -_

( ***?!*** His powers have weakened! This is what Master Star said would happen! I've got to attack him with a powerful blast. Strong enough to take him down but not enough to kill him… I know! I'll use that!) -Jason thought to himself as he took a new stance.

 _\- His legs stood wide apart from each other, with his arms raised in front of him. With his left arm he grabbed just below his right-wrist, whilst he made a shooting-gesture with his right. The wind rose around Jason as he focused energy into the tip of his finger. And after five seconds, another blue ball had shaped in front of his hand. -_

"I hope you're ready to take this! This is the fruit of my ten-year training! Spirit…"

 _\- Then the light at the end of his finger, shined brighter and more intense than before until it disappeared into his finger. -_

"W-What's wrong… out of juice, big guy?!"

"J-Jason?!" -The two girls shouted as the weren't sure what was going on.

 _\- Then Jason put on a cheeky smile and he said the following: -_

"Never underestimate me…!" -he mumbled

"…GUN!"

 _\- The next thing they knew, a huge blue-colored blast appeared out of Jason's hand and made its way towards the maniac… -_

"O-Oh… Crap…" -Chad said as he was completely enveloped by the blast.

\- Later, they found him completely unconscious in the rubble and he was taken in by the police. –

 _\- As Jason felt his nerves calming down, he sat down as he had never been in a real fight before, he was embraced by the two girls where standing behind him. -_

"Jason, that was wonderful!"-Serana said as she embraced him from the left.

"Wow Jas, You're really strong!" -Soria said as she hugged him from his right.

"S-Sis?! Weren't you injured?!" -Serana says out of concern.

"Haha, I can heal too, remember?" -She replies with a cheeky smile.

"Ow, right… I keep forgetting, haha…"

"Now that everything is good and well… You guys wanna go somewhere?" -Jason asks while smiling.

"Yes, let's!" -Soria says in high spirits until her sister cuts her of.

"Now sis, you know that we have to go with the police to handle everything at the station and report this to the council." -Serana said seriously.

"Oh, right. That is the incredibly boring side of being a council-member."

"But there is a good part about it too." -Serana said with a cheeky smile.

"And what is that?" -Her sister asks while picking up the bunny.

"Jason gets to go with us!" -Serana said while clinching on to Jason and pulling him towards the officers from before.

"Yeah, Jason is going with us!"

"W-What really, is that alright?" -Jason asked while being concerned about them and the Council.

"Of course, it's alright Jas. We could even put in a good word for you."

"Alright then, let's go." -Jason said as he grabbed the hands of the two girls and

.

\- As the three of them spent a few hours at the police-station, securing the criminal and reporting to the council, they spent some time in the late-night shopping district together. Until they lost track of time and couldn't go on anymore. As the end of the day broke near, they had to return home, yet didn't want to be separated after all this time. So, after a few more minutes of them enjoying themselves they close the night of. –

"How about we go home."

"But Jason, we just got you back… We should celebrate!"

"Big-sis is right, Jas! We should!"

"You two are all the festivity I need in my life… That and my family, who I also haven't seen yet."

"You haven't been home yet, Jas?" -Serana asked of him.

"They know I'm back, I contacted Mark. Besides, mom was at work, so it wouldn't feel like a party without everybody there."

"But I have an idea." -Jason said as he closed his eyes and contacted his brother once again.

.

* * *

.

- _Twenty minutes later, at the Starridge house… -_

 **.**

 _\- As the Starridge family finished their late-dinner, they hear a weird noise upstairs. -_

"That must be Jason, teleporting into his room. Like he said he would earlier." -Mark says to his parents as the point their attention towards Mark.

"It's kind of hard to believe that our boys are both so talented, huh honey?" -Malissa said as she finishes up the dishes

"They sure are." -John says while smiling at his son across the table.

"I'll go check on him. I'll be right back." -John says as he walks away from the table.

\- As John walks up the stairs to check on his son, he could feel that Jason wasn't alone. –

(Hmm? That's new… I've never had this feeling before…) -John thought to himself as he reaches the final step.

 ***John gently knocks on Jason's bedroom door*** "Son, are you there?" -John said quietly as he opens up the door and sees a shocking surprise.

\- John sees an adult Jason laying in bed with his clothes on, with the two 'adult neighbor girls' laying in bed next to him, also with their clothes on. All three of them are sound asleep. John closes the door and softly walks down stairs. –

\- Malissa, who was waiting for John to come down, was standing at the bottom of the stairs… –

"Well? How is our 'not-so-little' boy doing?" -Malissa asked as she is drying her hands with a kitchen-towel while looking at her husband.

"Right now… I couldn't be any prouder of 'my boy'!" -John says with tears flooding through his eyes like waterfalls while giving two thumbs up.

.

.

* * *

.

 _To be Chapter Four:_ _A Peaceful beginning…_


	5. Among Earth - CH4

**A.N. - This Chapter will be slightly shorter than the regular chapters.**

 **.**

 **After the events of the previous attack on the city, Jason has shown himself capable of defending the city. In doing so, he met an old "friend" who was destroying everything Jason stood for. And so, he showed mercy towards his friend who had chosen himself to be an enemy.**

 **Upon meeting 'the girls from his past', he gained some knowledge about the cities and the Magic Council. After a long night of catching up with the girls, the two of them had send an application-form to the council, consisting of all of Jason's data.**

 **As the 'peaceful times' finally approach, East City was the second out of the three remaining cities to have such progress in the restoration of the city. West City was a little less fortunate, as they have small villages and local towns surrounding their city.**

.

* * *

.

.

 _\- Just a few miles south of North City stands a tall tower, this is known as the Magic Council's Headquarters. Here, a meeting is being held as we 'read'. -_

.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming. I know that there are a few among us who could not be here today." -The leader of the council says as he gestures towards the number Eight and number Nine seats.

"I understand that they had a family matter?" -He asks while looking through the room.

"From what they told me… They had an important member of their family returning home after he was missing for a long time." -The Number Four seat-holder said.

 _\- The Number Four seat-holder in the magic council is a Young Woman who is named 'Speaker'. Her powers being that she can communicate with animals. She is also a good friend to both Soria and Serana. -_

"I see. Well, it doesn't matter now. What is the status on the three cities?" -The leader asked.

"North city is doing well! The construction is doing fine, and the people are adjusting once again." -The Number Two seat-holder said.

 _\- The Number Two seat-holder is a tall and slender man who possesses the power of plants. He calls himself: The Silvenar. -_

"The same goes for West City, except that the rebuilding is going somewhat slow. Besides that, the hospital is short on staff, a lot of injured people are still being rescued from the nearby towns. We could use a few more hands." -The Number Ten seat-holder said as he looked straight at the leader.

 _\- The Number Ten seat-holder is a strong and muscled man with frizzy hair. His codename is: Blacksmith, with the power to materialize anything metal related out of his hands. -_

"Alright then, does anyone have some medical-knowledge to spare? If so, please send some support over to West-City." -The leader asked of the others while looking through the room.

"I have a few people who could help with that! They're not the most knowledgeable when it comes to medicine. However, a few among us have learned how to heal wounds with their Magi- oh my, I mean with their ESP, my apologies." -The Number Four seat-holder said.

"That will be more than enough, thank you." -The Number Ten member replied.

"Alright, now that that matter is settled, can we move on to the next thing on the agenda?"

 _\- As the leader grabbed the papers in front of him, he started to read them out loud to the others in the room. –_

"We have received an application for a new member, here at the table. The application came from two of our Council Members, saying that he holds a lot of promise. First, I need two people who will observe him and write down everything that they find important. Now, who wants to be the first ones to see this new member?"

 _\- Two members of the council almost immediately raised their hands, while glancing at each other. -_

"Vortex and Wizard, You two will keep an eye on him and inform us of his deeds for his city. Remember to wear disguises so that you won't get recognized. He lives in, let's see… East City and his name is… Jason Starridge…" -the leader said while glaring menacing at the paper in his hands.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Chapter Four: A Peaceful beginning.**_

.

 _\- Morning broke upon the city as the sun shimmered through the blinds in Jason's bedroom. As he opened his eyes he felt that his arms were heavy. –_

(W-Wha…? Oh, that's right. Last Night, we talked and talked… and this is how I closed it off…) -Jason thought as he gave a look at the two girls next to him.

"As much as I like having you around me, you sleepyheads… I can't feel my arms Hihihi." -Jason whispered.

(Alright, now I really have to focus…)

 _\- The next moment, the two girls were teleported as comfortably as possible, right back in their own bed. –_

 _\- As Jason's blood started flowing back into his arms and pulled himself up, he notices something unbelievable… -_

"Hmm…? ***?!*** T-These are?!" -Jason said in a shocked way as he looked to his sides and noticed a dark-blue jacket on his right and a purple sleeveless-vest on his left.

"Ah?! I Guess I'll return the jackets to them in the morning. I'll let them sleep for now." -He said as he looked over at his old alarm-clock.

 _\- Jason spaced out as he looked at his clock that said 10:13. After a few seconds he stood up and walked towards the window. -_

"Hmm… This reminds me of 'that' morning, the day that I left…" -Jason said with a cheeky smile, all the while overwhelmed with happiness.

 _\- Jason was baffled by the beautiful sight of the sunrise once again. -_

(Let's see… I don't sense anyone downstairs? They must be at the lab then.)

"So, what do I do with you, my little fluffy friend?" -He said as he looked over to the sleeping rabbit on his bed sheets.

"I guess… I'll make some breakfast… for us." -Jason said as he took of his own jacket and took them with him.

.

 _\- A few minutes later, at the girl's bedroom… -_

"M-H-Huh? A-Are we back…?" -Soria mumbled with a sleepy voice.

"S-Sis, are you up yet?" -she asked while she looked over at her sleeping sister on the other end of the room.

 _\- Soon after, a ticking noise was heard throughout the room… It was loud enough to gently wake Serana up and draw her attention towards the windows next to her little sister's bed. -_

"Hmm? Sor, what are you doing…? Quiet it down… Huh! Where's my Jason?!" -Serana said just as he slowly realized she wasn't in Jason's room anymore.

 _\- When both of them had drawn their attention towards the window, they saw the bunny, holding a stone peddle wrapped in paper, standing on his legs and tapping against the window. -_

"Oh, bunny! That's just the cutest of things!" -Serana said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 _\- Soria opened the window from her bed and lifted the bunny on to her sheets. -_

"What's that, cutie? What have you got in your paws?" -She said as she took and unfolded the piece of paper.

"Hmm? What is it, sis?" She said as she was sitting straight up with one leg out of bed.

"It says… 'You two… breakfast… front door… ten minutes…' I-It's signed of with the drawing of a star." -Soria giggled with tears in her eyes.

"Hahahaha That's our Jason, alright!" -Serana says while laughing so hard, she fell out her bed.

.

 _\- Nine minutes later at the front gate of their house… -_

(Alright, I'm here. I've got both Sor's and Ser's jackets. Breakfast is almost done, I just quickly have to get the girls over before the food overcooks.)

 _\- Jason was standing in front of the door and was about to knock on the door like he always does, when he started thinking. -_

(Maybe I should have dressed a bit better… Well it's morning, so I guess it's suitable… I better kno- I…I… always knock, don't I…? I'll try ringing the bell, maybe Mr. or Mrs. Ozari will open the door. ***rings doorbell*** )

"Sun… You never cease to amaze me…" -He said with a smile as he turned around while raising a hand in front of his face to cover his eyes.

"Yes, just a second!" -Their mother said as she came out of the kitchen and walked towards the door.

 _\- As she reached for the doorknob, she heard her daughters making a fuss upstairs. –_

(?... Oh! It's their mother.) -Jason taught to himself as he already heard the doorknob turn.

"Yes? How may I help y-" -She said as she stopped when she saw the back of an oddly-familiar person.

\- Jason was standing there with his back turned towards the door. Showing a slightly muscled back wrapped in a tight black shirt that is tucked in his pants with a simple brown-belt. When he turned around, he faced Mrs. Ozari and smiled widely when he saw someone from his childhood once more. -

"G-Good morning Mrs. Ozari! How are you?"

"J-Jason?! Is that you my child?" -She says as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes, it sure is. As a matter of fact, I… am the reason… your daughters are home so late…" -He confesses while he scratches the back of his head.

"I see… Then I take it you're also the reason my daughters are active at all, right now?" -She says while smiling and looking at her daughter's jackets hanging over his other arm.

"Uhm… Hahaha Actually, I'm making breakfast right now and I've invited to girls the come over… Ah! O-Of Course, y-you're welcome to come over if you want as well, Mrs. Ozari?!" -Jason said nervously while he didn't want to sound rude to her.

"Call me Sara, okay? And no thank you Jason, you should spend some time with those daughters of mine. But thank you for offering… Though I have to say, you've really grown Jason. I remember when Soria and Serana brought you home crying, saying that you protected them from a wild animal." -She said with glistering eyes as they both looked at the front-gate.

"Do me a favor, alright Jason…?" -She said as she closed her eyes and leaned against the door opening.

"Yes, of course! Just tell me what… Sara…" -Jason said with utmost respect.

"Keep protecting them…" -She said with a sincere smile as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Of course, I will! (They're precious to me too…)" -He gentle shouted past the doorway.

.

 _\- A few seconds later, the girls came rushing down almost completely dressed. (Missing their jackets of course.) -_

"Sorry Jas, did you wait long?!" -Soria says while rushing down the stairway and finishes, tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"Oh no, I just had a nice chat with you mom." -Jason said while showing their jackets.

"With mum? Hmm? So that's were they went… Did you bring us home Jas?" -Soria asked with a cheeky smile while blushing lightly.

"A-Ah! W-Well… m-more or less. Actually, I…" -He said while scratching the side of his cheek.

 _\- Serana came walking downstairs as she was in the middle of changing into a different jacket as she couldn't find her favorite one. -_

"Ser, have you done our jac-" -She says as she looses her footing and slips on the step.

"S-"

 _\- Jason saw it happen and used his speed to jump forward and he used his ESP to boost his own agility and creates a super-fast forward dash. -_

"-IS?!" -Soria shouts.

"W-Whats happened?!" -Her mother yelled as she rushes over to the stairway only to finds one of her daughters to be carried as a princes on the stairs.

"O-Oh, my… How bold of you Jason…" -She says as she cheekily covers her mouth and walks away.

"N-No that's not what I…! / He's not that…!" -The two of them said simultaneously while blushing heavily.

"Are you alright, Serana?" -Jason asked while looking straight into her deep-blue eyes.

"I-I am now…" -She says while staring deep into his eyes.

 _\- We switch over to Soria… -_

 _\- Soria was standing there pouting, wishing that she was the one in Jason's arms -_

"HEY?! Cut it out, you two! Let's just have breakfast already!" -She shouted as she turned around and walked outside.

"Y-Yea… Let's…" -Jason said while putting Serana down and looking the other way.

"B-Breakfast sounds good…" -She said nervously while walking right after her sister.

.

 _\- Arriving at the Starridge house… -_

"Just go on in, the door is still open." -Jason says to the two of them as they are walking in front of him.

"Ah, alright Jas." -Soria said as she seemed to have calmed down quite a lot.

(She sounds way too relaxed! She must have something planned…) -Serana thought as she followed her sister inside.

 _\- Once inside… -_

"I'd say 'can I take you coats'… but I believe that I already have…" -Jason said while laughing softly.

"Funny you… By the way, are we the only ones here Jas?" -Serana said while looking around the house.

"O yeah, I forgot to mention that my parents are out for today."

"Well, what about Mark? Not that we don't already see him often enough, but just because we're all so close, ya know?" -Serana said with good intention.

"I know what you mean Ser." -He said with a loving smile.

"He is… not in the house, nor anywhere around the block. Honestly, I don't know where everyone went." -Jason said as he started laughing.

"Something smells really good!" -Soria said as she heads towards the kitchen.

"I hope you guys still have the same preference of food, because I made all of your old favorites." -Jason said as he showed a kitchen filled with freshly baked bread and tiny waffles in the shape of all kind of different animals. Tea cups filled with Greek Yoghurt. Sliced pieces of watermelon, stacked up as a tower.

"I have some coffee and tea if you guys want? I wasn't sure if you guys drank that or not, but I also have juice if you guys want." -Jason said as he completely surprised the girls.

"W-Wow Jas! This looks incredible!" -Soria said while picking up a bunny-shaped waffle.

"For real, Jas! This is amazing!" -Serana said while picking up the yoghurt.

"Oh! That reminds me!" -Jason said as he looked at the waffle that Soria was holding.

 _\- Jason held out his hand and closed his eyes… a few seconds later the bunny from the girl's room appeared in his hands. -_

"It wouldn't really be complete without this little guy, huh?"

"Hey there little guy." -Soria said as she took the bunny out of Jason's hand.

"Do you guys want to sit down?" -Jason asked of the girls as he sat down.

"Sure, let's eat." -Serana said as she walked over to Jason, until…

"Yes… Let's eat…" -Soria said as she quickly passed her sister and sat down next to Jason.

( ***?!*** That was her plan all along?! That sneaky…) -Serana thought to herself as her face turns red from jealousy.

.

 _\- After some time had passes, they hear someone fiddling with the doorknob at the front-door, until it opens and they see Mark standing in the doorway, holding some groceries with one arm. -_

"Oh, hey Mark. You home too?" -Jason said as he leaned over his chair, facing the door.

"Hmm? Oh, good morning to you all." -He said as he approaches the kitchen and puts down the bag of groceries.

"Hi Mark, good morning." -The two girls said at the same time.

"So, you were running around in the shopping district, huh bro?"

"Yeah. I was just going there to get some cake as a celebration for your return. But, one thing led to another and I ended up talking with all the shop owners and before I knew it, I ended up spending more time in the district than I thought I would." -Mark says as he shows them the cakes that he pulls out of the bag.

"Anything happened while I was gone?" -He asked as he looked at the others who were sitting at the table.

 _\- The two girls blushed and remained silent, while Jason quickly changes the mood and started asking questions. -_

"S-So, Bro? What kind of cake did you buy?"

"If you're really interested in the cake and not anything else, then why don't you walk to the shop and ask your questions there?" -Mark responded as he was on too his brother.

"You know what… Why don't we?!" -He replied as he looked at the girls.

"Huh…? / Wha…?" -The girls replied as they couldn't believe their own ears.

"Jas… did you… just a-ask… us on a date?" -Serana said as a basic pink blush slowly filled her cheeks.

"A-Are you for real… Jas?" -Soria asked as now her cheeks started to fill with a light pink-ish blush.

"Yes of course, let's go out together. I'm dying to go to town again. Are you guys up for it?" -Jason asked as he stood up and smiled brightly towards the girls.

"Yeah! / Yes! -Let's go!"

"Jason, we won't be seeing you for some time, shortly after the celebration tonight. So make sure you're back in time!" -Mark said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Huh? Why's that?" -Jason asked confused while looking at Mark's back.

 _\- Mark stopped and turned around, facing Jason. -_

 _"Oh, you don't know yet, sorry. Well you see, we have received news that a huge ruin has been found a little bit to the north of West City. We, Mom Dad and Myself, are going over there tomorrow to investigate. Apparently the ruins used to be hidden in the mountains, that is until the 'Disaster' ripped apart a few of the surrounding mountain, exposing it thus." -Mark said as he projected a basic structure floating above the table, while he lowered his glasses and his eyes started glowing._

 _"Ah, I-I see. Well, it can't be helped" -Jason replied with a smile._

 _"It's too bad, but I won't let it ruin my mood... So you two, let's go!" -He says as he gently grabs pulls the two girls's hands out of their chairs and make their way towards the door._

.

* * *

.

 _\- At a cafe in the shopping district… -_

 _._

 _\- Soria and Serana were sitting at a table outside with a great view of the area and the mountains in the background, while Jason was inside ordering their lunch. -_

"It's great to be in town like this, right sis?" -Soria said as she was stretching out her arms.

"It sure is. Especially when we're here on a date, with Jason!" -Serana said all excited.

 _\- At this point, Jason came walking outside. -_

"There, that's taken care of. Do you girls have any places in mind that you want to show me, after this?" -Jason asked as he takes his seat.

"Yea, we sure do! They have rebuilt a lot of stuff around here." -Soria said enthusiastically.

"They sure did! A lot of things are new since you were last here." -Serana said all excited while thinking of all the places she wanted to take Jason.

"You don't say, huh? Alright then, I'll go wherever you guys want me to, today."

"Really?! Thank you Jas!" -Serana said with a loving smile.

"This is going to be such a great day!" -Soria said as she could no longer hold back her excitement.

 _\- A moment later, their lunch was served. –_

"For now, let's just enjoy our lunch and think about the order of the locations later, of course if that is alright with you gu- girls." -Jason said as he looked at the two of them with as much love and care as he possible could.

.

 _\- After a while, they visited the local museum that held weird relics of the far past, which Jason had access too as his parents are studying those same relics. Jason, having access to things regular people wouldn't be able to, made the date even more interesting._ _After that, they went over to the newly rebuild library that Serana and Mark are so in love with. Following that, was the other end of the shopping district, so that Jason could see all the other people again and show his care for this city that he once again lives in. –_

 _\- They were still in the middle of their date and there were still so many things that the three of them needed to catch up on. Mostly each other, since they had been apart for so long. -_

 _._

 _\- After a long day of having fun together, Jason decided to end the date at the park. -_

 _"How about we sit over there?" -Jason asked as he pointed at a bench next to the big pond, in the middle of the park._

 _"Sure." -Soria replied._

 _"Sounds good." -Serana replied._

"I'm going to get us some drinks, I'll be right back!" -Jason said as he ran towards to vending-machine near the center of the park.

 _\- At the vending machine... -_

"(Now seems like a good time to give them the 'gifts', I have been working on for so long!)" -He thought to himself as he reached towards his inner-pockets.

 _\- As Jason made his way back to the girls, he kept coming up with different idea as how to present the gifts. -_

"Hey guys?!" -Jason shouted as he approached them.

 _\- The two girls looked straight ahead and noticed their date returning. -_

"Ah, you're back!" -Soria said.

"Welcome back, Jas." -Serana said as she took her jacket off.

"After everything today, i'm a bit tired." -She said as she put her jacket down.

"I know what you mean. Today was a lot of fun, but it really was quite draining." -Soria replied while whiping her forehead.

"Here you go!" -Jason said as he handed over the two drinks.

"Iced Coffee for Serana and Iced Tea for Soria." -He said.

"Thanks!" -Soria replied happily

"Thank you." -Serana replied.

"I know, it was a great day, wasn't it?!" -Jason replied as he smiled wide and drank from his can.

"(I haven't had Soda in so long! It's tastes great!)" -He thought to himself.

 _\- The three of them looked into at the pond as Jason noticed someone on the side who was walking her dog. -_

"(Hmm...? A dog, huh?)"

"Oh, wait! I have a surprise of you two!" -He shouted as he placed his drink in between the two on the bench.

" ***?!*** A surprise?-" -Serana asked.

"-For us?"-Soria said as she finished her sister's sentence.

"Yes, for the two of you." -He replied as he playfully pointed at the two girls sitting in front of him.

"Close your eyes, okay?!" -He asked as he placed both hands in his inner pockets.

 _\- As both girls closed their eyes, they palced they hands on their knees and blushed slightly. -_

"A-O-kay, you may open them now!" -He said as he held a small box in front of each girl.

"J-Jason...? What is this?!" -Soria asked all flustered.

"When did you do this, we were with you, all day?!" -Serana asked curiously.

"Actually... I made these myself." -Jason said with his hand behind his head and blushing lightly.

"M-Made this?" -Soria asked as she slowly took the top part of the small box and revealed a shining necklace with a yellow glow.

 _\- After Serana looked at her sister's present, she already guessed what was in hers... -_

 _"Jewelry?! How did you make it, Jason?! I-I mean how did you smelt silver?!" -Serana asked as she unpacked hers and revealed the same necklace with a blue glow._

"I see you like them..." -Jason said with a loved expression.

"O-O-Ofcourse we like them!" -Soria yelled with her face lit up with an extreme blush.

"Yes, we love them!" -Serana yelled with her face extremely blushed.

 _ **\- The necklaces contain three stones that are identical to one another. Three stones line-up next to each other with two centimeter in-between each one. Soria has special yellow stones, while Serana's has light-blue special stones. -**_

"Oh, And I didn't smelt the silver, persé. I actually created the entire necklace at once." -Jason claimed.

"Huh, what do you mean Jas?" -Soria asked as she put the necklace on and it started to shine yellow slightly.

"You mean with your magic?!" -Serana asked in surprise.

"Y-Yeah... t took a lot to make those, honestly. I kept failing, the magic wouldn't stabalize, no matter what. After a good couple years, I was in control of the magic and was finally able to finalize it." -Jason explained.

"They're lovely, thank you. ***smooch*** " -Serana cherished in a lovely manner as she kissed Jason on his cheek.

"Yes, they show the amount of love that you put in here. ***smooch*** " -Soria stated as she kissed him on his other cheek.

"A-Ah... You two..." -Jason replied as he nervously coughed.

"Well, I... love you guys a lot, that's why!" -Jason said as he pulled the two girls closer and passionately hugged the two of them.

 _\- Soria and Serana closed their eyes as they cuddled up to him and enjoyed his embrace. -_

.

* * *

.

 _ **\- On a high rooftop outside of the park, two shadowy figures stared down upon the three from a distance… -**_

.

"We have what we need, for now at least. Let's send this information back to the council." -The first shadowy figure said with a piece of paper in her hand.

"It's actually him, isn't it? The person we were looking for for so long… is right here." -The second shadowy figure asked.

"That's him alright. Or at least… it's a version of him." -The first shadowy figure replied.

"We'll meet him again, right? So, until then… we'll be watching…" -The second shadowy figure said with a wide smile.

.

.

* * *

.

 _To be continued in:_

 _(Side Story) Among Mirrors – Mark's Chase_

 _(Main Story) Among Earth: Chapter Five – The Importance of Familiy_


End file.
